Fushigi Yuugi: Internal Conflict
by NeoDestinyStar
Summary: The balance of Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryuu have been upset. Now the warriors of south, east, north and west are force to fight against each other in the biggest battle ever. Will Miaka and Yui be able to prevent the internal war brewing within the
1. Return to Konan

Author's Note: Im sorry to say I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and all its wonderful characters. Please spare me from your Corporational Wrath of suing and misdemeaning swearing.

Note: Just because I was crazy in my last stories, doesn't mean I'm going to be just as insane in this story. Some characters are altered to benefit the story. Like some of the Byakko and Genbu warriors *which I have no idea what their power is so Im going to make it up if you dont mind!!!* So don't shoot me!! I didn't finish the whole series!! Im almost done. :)

Fushigi Yuugi: Internal Conflict

When you turn the page..the adventure begins....

Chapter 1: Return to Konan

"Oh my god! I'm late for school!!" Miaka said running around madly. She couldn't beleive she would be late as she was running around. She took a small breakfast out the door only to slam right into Yui. They both landed in the soft snow. She looked up as Yui rubbed her head.

"Hey, you are running late today," she mentions.

"Um...gomen!! I didn't wake up when my alarm went off!" Miaka explained. Yui got up and helped Miaka up as well. They both ran to school before they were seriously late.

It had been a while since they had their adventure in the book,"The Universe of the Four Gods". They were so glad to be friends again. They both managed to pass the entrance exams together and were now in highschool. They were so happy to be together again. So today they decided to study after school in the library together for a big test they had in their classes. As the day dragged by, school was finally over and both of them met at the library.

"Over here Miaka!" Yui said waving a hand. Miaka looked over to find Yui at a table already with her books open. Miaka ran towards Yui in delight.

"Hi Yui!" Miaka said to her loudly.

"Shhhhh!!" all of the people said to Miaka. Miaka gulped and sat down quietly. Yui almost laughed, but didn't want to get shushed down by a bunch of people herself. So she tried hold her laughter in by snickering a little.

"Uh..sorry," Miaka said quietly to Yui. 

"Its ok," Yui said smiling. She closed the book she was reading and took out the book she was going to study with Miaka. 

"Wow...its been a while...hasnt it," Miaka said looking at the door that used to hold the book,"The Universe of the Four Gods." 

"Its been a while what?" Yui asked. 

"Since we were in that book.." Miaka said. 

"SHHHH!! Don't mention that book ever again," Yui said getting a bit upset. Miaka couldn't blame her. The story was really rough on Yui's side of the deal. 

"I wonder if its still up there?" Miaka asked curiously. 

"Look..if you are going to just keep thinking about that book..then we might as well study at home," Yui said getting up from her seat. 

"Im sorry Yui.." Miaka said as she quieted down. Yui sat down again and gave a sigh. Then she started to review over with Miaka. They did this for a couple hours when it was almost time to leave. The announcements started comming on, repeating that they were going to close in a few minutes. Miaka decided to run upstairs to check out the back room. Yui groaned as she ran back up there with her. 

"Miaka!! Wait up! Stop running!" Yui said as she ran after her. She stopped before she went to the door to the old dusty library upstairs. She was afraid to go back in. Miaka was in there looking for something. 

"Come on Miaka! Lets go!" Yui said. 

"No wait! I want to see if they still have that book here!" Miaka said looking around quickly. 

"WHY ARE YOU SO INTERESTED IN THAT BOOK STILL?" Yui yelled angrily. 

"It may have been bad to you Yui...but you can't blame me for wanting to see it again," Miaka said as she looked around. She finally found it. It was glowing on top of the shelf. She managed to grab it and pull it down. Yui hesitated to move in the doorway. Miaka opened the book. It some how was different. Instead of it saying,"The Universe of the Four Gods." it said instead,"The Internal Conflict of the Four Gods". 

"Yui!! Look!! The story title changed on the book!" Miaka said. 

"How do you know it is the same book?" Yui asked. 

"Becuase the cover is the same," Miaka told her. Yui walked in slowly. She looked at the book. 

"What do you think that means?" Yui asks. 

"I really don't know," Miaka said. Miaka started to open the book when Yui closed it shut. 

"Don't you dare open that book Miaka," Yui said. Miaka looked at her strangely. 

"I doubt we need to go back into the book again," Miaka said. 

"Please...just dont," Yui pleaded. Miaka looked at Yui's sad eyes. She stopped and put the book away on a lower part of the shelf. They then started walking out together. When this happened, the book all of a sudden dropped from the shelf. Miaka and Yui looked back. The book started opening by itself. They both grew wide eyed. 

"No way..." Miaka said as the book started to glow immensly. A strong vortex came from it as it started to suck everything in including Miaka and Yui!!! They both tried to struggle as all you could hear was a scream....and then all there was was silence. 

The next thing they knew, they woke up in a strange chinese city. Some where in the slum area, they looked around to take a look at their surroundings. 

"Miaka...wake up!! Miaka!" Yui said trying to wake her up. Miaka finally woke up as she looked around herself. 

"Where are we?" Miaka asked. 

"You won't beleive this...but we are in the story again. It looks like we are back in Konan," said Yui. 

"Konan??? THE STORY?? WE ARE BACK IN THE STORY??" Miaka said in sheer delight. Yui wasn't so amused as Miaka was. They both got up and dusted themselves off. 

"What do we do now?" Yui asked. 

"Lets find Hotohori!!!" Miaka said happily. 

"If you say so..." Yui said as they started to walk together along the streets. 

"Miaka....remember the time where you said you were only gone for a short while. Yet in the book, it felt like three months when I got sucked in?" Yui asked her. Miaka nodded, curious to know what was the point of the question. 

"Don't you think that years have occured in the story by now?" Yui asked. Miaka looked at her now with a concerned face. 

"And?" Miaka asked. 

"Do you think everyone has died already?" Yui asked. 

"NO! That can't be true! We only left them for a couple months..." Miaka said. 

"I wouldn't doubt that they are already dead," Yui said. 

"I hope not," Miaka said sadly as they walked towards the huge place Hotohori lived and ruled. They walked up to the gates and stared in. A gaurd walks up to them and pushes them away. 

"Hey! Keep away from the Emperor's gates!" he growled. 

"We are here to see Hotohori!" Miaka said. 

"There is no one by the name here.." they said. Miaka gulped.....could what Yui have said..be true? 

"Come on Miaka...we need to find another warrior I guess.." Yui said as she started walking away. 

"Where...where is Hotohori?" Miaka asked. Miaka remembered Hotohori's face so well, it was so beautiful with his long hair flowing lightly across his face. She wished her was here. Then something just struck her. Could Tamahome be dead as well??? What about Mitsukake or Tasuki?? Chichiri? Chiriko?? Where are they??? Miaka bit her upper lip and followed behind Yui. 

"They can't be dead!! They just can't be!" Miaka said. 

"Hey!!!! I cant beleive you guys are back!!! This must be a miracle!" a voice said from behind. 

"Its strange that they are back in our time of need ya know!" said another voice. Miaka's ears perked up as she turned around to see Tamahome and Chichiri standing there. 

"TAMAHOME!!!" Miaka said as she jumped into his arms. Tamahome was startled, but happy she was back. 

"Hey...I missed you so much," Tamahome said. 

"I missed you too Tama chan.." Miaka said. Yui looked around. 

"Oh its so good to meet up with some one we know," Yui said walking to them. 

"Tamahome..where is Hotohori?" Miaka asked. 

"Oh he is with us..there is something wrong with the palace..he got kicked out for no reason. They called him a fake emperor and he is now in exile," Tamahome said. 

"Its great that you are back ya know! We really need your guys help! Something is wrong with the four gods ya know!" Chichiri said to them. 

"What do you mean?" Miaka asked. A strange purple haired guy came up to the group. He looked at Miaka and smiled. 

"MIAKA!!!! You are back!!" he cheered. Miaka looked strangely at him as she couldn't beleive your eyes. 

"Nu..nu..Nuriko?" Miaka asked. 

"The one and only!" Nuriko said as he came over and hugged Miaka tightly. Miaka felt pale, its as if she is seeing a ghost. Not only that...but the ghost was hugging her too. @_@'''' 

"Whats wrong?" Nuriko asked. 

"Its nothing...." Miaka said. 

"No! Dont hide secrets for me! Something is on your mind Miaka," Nuriko said. 

"Its just that....I cant beleive you are alive again," Miaka said. Nuriko looked at her puzzled. 

"I never died.." Nuriko said. Something struck Miaka as she felt strange. She looked up at Nuriko and then looked back down. Something serious came over her. She looked at Nuriko strangely again and then yelled,"HEY! Quit touching my butt!" 

Nuriko looked at her strangely, then blushed as he took both hands off of Miaka. 

"Uh opps...sorry!" Nuriko said with a grin that made her look like he was really embaressed. 

"If Nuriko is alive...so is the rest of the Seiryuu seven," Yui said. Miaka nodded and agreed. 

"What does this mean?" Miaka asked. 

"Well something is wrong with the balance of the four gods ya know. Some type of conflict has arisen between Suzaku, Byakko, Seiryuu, and Genbu," said Chichiri. 

"As a result...all 28 celestial warriors are force to fight against each other," Tamahome continued. 

"Are we at war against seiryuu again?" Miaka asked looking at Yui. Yui was concerned as well. 

"No, we don't have a specific target for now. Suzaku will tell us when he is ready though," Tamahome said. Everyone seemed so calm for now. Tamahome walked up to Yui slowly. 

"Its good to see you again Yui," Tamahome said softly. Yui looked down. 

"Same here..." Yui said quietly. 

"Tamahome!! Bring us to the others!!" Miaka said. 

"Uh..RIGHT! Lets go join up with the others!" Tamahome said as Miaka grabbed his arm tightly and they went walking off in that direction. Miaka then stopped, realizing she should wait for Yui. 

"Come on Yui!!!" Miaka said. Yui groaned and walked up to her. 

"I don't know if returning to this book was such a great idea.." Yui commented. 

"Oh don't worry about it! Probably this time Seiryuu and Suzaku will work together!" Miaka reassured her as she smiled, hoping Yui would smile too. Tamahome and the rest stared at Miaka. 

"This time? Was there a last time besides our adventures together?" Tamahome asked. Miaka gulped and kept her mouth shut. They were just story character...yet both Yui and Miaka knew they were way more than that. Miaka and Yui walked along with Tamahome, Chichiri, and Nuriko along the streets. It was busy with life as many people walked around carrying food and offering neat oriental trinkets to young ladies. Some guys flirted a little with Miaka and Yui, but one quick glare from Tamahome sent them moving along very quickly. Yui felt very uncomforterable, there was a growing desire to leave this place right away. Yet she knew she couldn't leave, another story had come into play. Their play. The one mysterious play that they would have to act til the end. Yui was prepared for anything. Hoping Nakago and the rest might of at least changed in this story, she could only hope for the best. Yui walked closer to Miaka and Tamahome, she could feel something bad comming and she didn't like it. 


	2. Reuniting as One

Author's Note: Im sorry to say I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and all its wonderful characters. Please spare me from your Corporational Wrath of suing and misdemeaning swearing.

Note: Just because I was crazy in my last stories, doesn't mean I'm going to be just as insane in this story. Some characters are altered to benefit the story. Like some of the Byakko and Genbu warriors *which I have no idea what their power is so Im going to make it up if you dont mind!!!* So don't shoot me!! I didn't finish the whole series!! Im almost done. :)

Fushigi Yuugi: Internal Conflict

When you turn the page..the adventure begins....

Chapter 2: Reuniting as One

Miaka was amazed at the Suzaku warriors alive again. All of them well and look just like she had first seen them. They seem to be ageless with passion in their line of duty. She smiled at Tamahome's young and brilliant face that still was beautiful as ever before. She kept walking till they finally went into a tavern. She saw the rest of the Suzaku seven on the left side of the tavern as they all looked towards the door. Curious to know who came in.

"MIAKA!!!" Chiriko said as the little boy ran to hug her.

"HEY!! Its Miaka! Miaka's back guys!" Tasuki said as he walked over in great surprise. The rest greeted her as well as Miaka was tackled by a thousand hugs by the rest of the Suzaku warriors. Yui smiled to see that Miaka had a warm greeting towards her. Tamahome put a hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him a little startled.

"Are you ok?" Tamahome asked her. Yui nodded unsure and looked down. Miaka was so happy to see all of her friends again. EVEN THE MITSUKAKE'S KITTY HUGGED HER!!!! ^_^!! When the hugs finally cleared she could only see a distraught Hotohori sitting at a table in the corner...he was drinking it seemed. Miaka's smile turned into a frown. He seemed to be thinking very deeply about something. She walked over with Tama in her arms and tapped Hotohori softly on the shoulders. The rest of the Suzaku seven watched Miaka.

"Ten bucks says she can snap him out of that mood.." Tasuki said to Tamahome.

"You are betting with me?? Like I would take that deal! Im not that stupid.." Tamahome said.

"No..maybe not, probably cheap though," Tasuki said to Tamahome. Tamahome punched Tasuki really hard for that comment.

"Hotohori...its so nice to see you again," Miaka said softly. Hotohori looked up finally while twirling his long, soft brown hair back. It shined beautifully in the light, yet it seemed that his face was grim. He looked to Miaka quietly and then for no reason, he jumped off his seat and then fell backwards onto the floor. Miaka stared at him with a very confused look.

"MIAKA!!! How in the world did you get here?? When did you get here??" Hotohori said as he jumped up off the floor immediately.

"Uh, just a couple hours ago I guess," Miaka said to him with a sweat drop.

"I'm sorry I ignored you, I have run into troubles lately," Hotohori said turning away. He seemed ok, yet how many times did he drink over being depressed?? It wasn't like his character to be like that. It was as if his character was off whack because, of this conflict.

"I heard," Miaka said quietly as Hotohori's face dropped to a very depressed one, yet he did not show his face to Miaka. He just walked out of the Tavern silently. Everyone cleared the way and watched him leave as he decided to walk around. No one dared to stop him, it was his problem and he wanted to be alone to figure how to solve it.

"DARN IT! Why didn't I take that deal??? I could of won some money!!! But no! I had to be so stupid!" Tamahome said as he stomped the floor. Everyone stared at him.

"Uh...it was nothing..really. Go back to whatever you guys were talking about," Tamahome said embarrassed.

"Ha ha!" Tasuki laughed as he sat down by Miaka. The rest did the same as they gathered around tables near Miaka. Miaka seemed sad that Hotohori was like this way. She looked at the last glass he had before he left as it still had a little bit in it. She petted Tama softly and looked at the others.

"Will Hotohori be all right?" Miaka asked. The rest nodded.

"He will be fine I am sure," Chiriko says.

"So what exactly is this unbalanced force thing any way?" Yui asked. They all turned to Yui.

"You see, we got word recently that one of the gods is missing. The other gods feel he has been imprisoned by a stronger and more evil force. Yet we don't know why or how this could happen. This madly upsets the balance because, now Seiryuu is trying to take over the land that is unguarded by the region's god. Byakko has been warring with Seriyuu for a while and this gives Byakko an excuse to fight Seiryuu to prove his more superior self. This will in time brew into a huge war and disaster will strike in all regions. If one god is missing, the balance starts to shift and the four seasons start to twist backwards into the year. War will plague the land for many years and life will start to die. So far it doesn't look so bad, yet I bet it will be terrible," Chiriko says.

"Well said Chiriko," said Chichiri.

"Thank you!" Chiriko said. 

"The question is, what can we do about it to help restore the balance?" Mitsukake asked. Yui looked down. It was all because, of Seiryuu that this was happening. Why did she had to represent such an evil and selfish side such as this? 

"We could always go to war with Seiyuu. I got some unfinished business with blondy over in Kotou," Tamahome said smacking his hand with his fist. 

"That wouldn't be wise ya know! Seiryuu's seven warriors are very powerful and we already know that. They have much magic in their party and can out win us any day if we just charge in like mad men, ya know," Chichiri said. 

"How about joining forces with Byakko," Mitsukake offered. 

"Too risky. Byakko has a reputation of being a little risqué in keeping alliances," Chiriko said. 

"How would you know that?" Tasuki asked. 

"You are forgetting that I studied everything. Including the nature of the four gods," Chiriko says. 

"What can we do to prevent war?" Miaka asked. 

"Who is missing any way?" Yui asked curiously after Miaka. 

"Genbu is missing," Nuriko responded. 

"You mean that serpent turtle?" Miaka asked. They all nodded towards Miaka. 

"The only way to prevent war, is to some how convince Seiryuu to not fight with us and help us search for Genbu, ya know," Chichiri said, answering Miaka's question. 

"Not all....of the seiryuu seven..is evil," Yui commented. 

"Maybe so..but I bet you they will fight for the god that bred them into champion celestial warriors," Tamahome said seriously. 

"How can we even convince a god to do something any way?" Miaka asked. 

"Hmph...The only way is to get our god to convince them," Tasuki said. Everyone agreed. 

It all of a sudden grew quiet as it seemed the problem was resolved for now. All they were doing was waiting for Hotohori's return so they can tell him what they were discussing. Hopefully they will all feel better once this problem was resolved. 

"Who could possibly want to capture genbu..." Yui wonders. 

"Genbu is the wisest of the rest, maybe there is something important he knows that the other gods do not," Chiriko tells Yui. 

A candle was on the table flickering slightly. Its reddish flame was quiet as it was melting the wax from the candle onto a small bronze plate that was underneath it. They all sat around quietly until they heard a voice. They all jumped and looked around intentively. Who was it? They then turned to each other since it was coming from the center of the table. Tasuki looked under the table, Mitsukake looked over the table. Then a burst of energy from the flame shot into the air as they all jumped from where the candle flickered down to a low and calm flame once again. The voice spoke, it was gentle, yet over toned. It was smooth, yet powerful. It had the sound of a righteous young male, yet it had the booming of a large man in the mountains. It was the voice of a god. Their god, Suzaku. They all gathered around the flame quickly to hear what this god was planning to tell them. 

"Suzaku Seven....I have come to tell you that a small group of the seiryuu force is heading your way. Avoid conflict for they are not moving towards their destination to battle. They are coming for the Priestess of Seiryuu which you have in your possession," he said to them. 

"They are coming? No kidding!" Tamahome said grinning as he gets up off his chair, throwing a practice punch in the air. 

"TAMAHOME OF THE SUZAKU SEVEN! YOU SHALL NOT ATTACK! YOU WILL AVOID CONFLICT AT ALL COSTS!" Suzaku roared from the flame as it must of shot up almost to the ceiling with fury. Tamahome jumped back in fear and gave a sweat drop. 

"I was only joking..uh..sir.." he said as he sat down grumbling. 

"HA HA HAHAHA!!! What a loser!" Tasuki said laughing as he fell off his chair. Tamahome grabbed Tasuki by the shirt collar as Tasuki and him started fighting. 

"IM NOT A LOSER!" Tamahome growled. 

"LOOOOOOOSER! With a capital L!" Tasuki said as he was laughing while Tamahome was chasing him. EVeryone gave a sweat drop of embarrassment, including Suzaku's flame. 

"What will happen to Yui? Will she be ok?" Miaka asked suzaku. 

"Priestess Yui shall be fine among the Seiryuu Seven," Suzaku responded. 

"Is everyone alive under Seiryuu?" Yui asked. 

"That is correct," Suzaku responded. 

"I see...including Nakago," Yui said in frustration. 

"Priestess Yui...Your Nakago is a troublesome creature. You must take total control of him and watch his every move. He is very calculative and deceptive. Please take great caution and care with him," Suzaku responded. 

"I know! I know!" Yui said looking down. Miaka walked over to comfort her about the situation. They all stood silent as they turned around to see people in the tavern staring at all of them. Were they nuts?? Talking to a fire?? Chasing each other?? What was up with that? They must all be a little on the crazy side. They all turned back and stood silent towards each other. 

"I think we better talk about this in a more silent place, ya know," Chichiri said while Tamahome was trying to strangle Tasuki in the background. They all agreed as they got up to go to the door. They heard horses outside and a carriage of some sort pull up near the door. Nuriko opened it slowly to see who could possibly be out there. Miaka took a quick look and then shut the door immediately. 

"Its..its...Nakago.." Miaka said with a scared face. 


	3. Suzaku Speaks of Only Danger

Author's Note: Im sorry to say I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and all its wonderful characters. Please spare me from your Corporational Wrath of suing and misdemeaning swearing.

Note: Just because I was crazy in my last stories, doesn't mean I'm going to be just as insane in this story. Some characters are altered to benefit the story. Like some of the Byakko and Genbu warriors *which I have no idea what their power is so Im going to make it up if you dont mind!!!* So don't shoot me!! I didn't finish the whole series!! Im almost done. :)

2nd Note: Im describing the story in more depth for now on because, my wonderful friends have NO idea what Fushigi Yuugi is about and have been complaining that they need more detail! SO please don't die when I go into detail. We all know the story.

Fushigi Yuugi: Internal Conflict

When you turn the page..the adventure begins....

Chapter 3: Suzaku Speaks of Only Danger

They felt a slight pressuring at the door as it tried to open on them. Miaka tried her best to keep the door shut. Nuriko decided to help out with his super human strength. Finally the door stopped trying to be pressured open and a call was heard from the door way.

"Let us in!" it yelled. It was a soft voice yet it was low.

"No way! You are not getting in!" Tamahome said as he put his hand on the door as well. He peeked through a hole. It was Nakago and he seemed to have only brought three others with him.

"Grrr...Nakago," Tamahome growled under his breath as his ever green hair pushed back a little from the wind that came threw the eye hole.

"We are not here to fight. We are here to escort Lady Yui back to Kutou," another voice called. It was a younger voice behind the tall blond warrior that stood outside the doorway.

"That sounds like...suboshi," Yui said as she walked towards the door.

"Tamahome, who did you see out there with Nakago?" Miaka asked. Tamahome turned to her.

"ITs just Suboshi, Amiboshi, and Tomo that is with him," Tamahome said crossing his arms. Miaka was delighted to hear that Suboshi and Amiboshi were here, but frowned when she heard Tomo was here as well.

"Let them in, I think we can trust them," Miaka said to Nuriko as the young purple haired man opened the door. People in the background quieted down to the thought of crazy people in . Only when Nakago looked around to view the Suzaku seven in front of him, he gave a slight smirk and walked in slowly like a spider looking at many tasty butterflies.

"I see we meet again," he said as he gave a slight laugh. His metal armor gleamed pale in the light as he flipped back his long blond hair just to torment them that he was more beautiful then they ever were.

"GRR JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!" Tamahome said as he glared at Nakago. They were really bad enemies, yet Miaka felt Tamahome's levels of anger sky rocketing for no reason. He hasn't even caused a hint of violence and Tamahome seemed to be almost going berserk. IF it wasn't for the creation of the fist..she thought he would of used some other form of suppressing his anger and that scared her.

The rest of the Suzaku seven were very cautious against Nakago as they kept their guard up just in case he tried anything foolish. They had a close eye on every movement that he did. Suboshi bolted from behind Nakago and hugged Yui immediately.

"LADY YUI!!!" he said happily. Yui was surprised and she almost fell over at the same time, yet Suboshi's strong arms kept her from doing so. Amiboshi gulped and smacked his forehead. Nakago grabbed him and pulled him next to him.

"Suboshi really...have a little more class," Nakago said as he pushed him back. Suboshi glared at Nakago as Amiboshi had to calm him down and grab him before he tried to hit Nakago.

"Lady Yui, you must come with us back to Kutou where you were meant to be sent," Nakago told her.

"How did you know I was here?" Yui asked him.

"Seriyuu told us you were coming and where you would be located. We took a lucky guess where you were at and searched Tamahome's rampaging power level when it lit up like a light," Nakago said looking at him. Tamahome looked at him awkwardly. When did he let his power level rise? Wait!! While he was chasing Tasuki! He smacked his forehead in disappointment in himself.

"Hmph, what a fool," Tomo replied with a sneer on his white, blue, and black painted face. He twisted his head back a little to crack his neck sending the long brownish feathers from his gold crown to move into a series of fluttering and soft movements.

"We wont let you take Yui back!" Tamahome said to him, knowing that last time she was told a lie by Nakago which turned her against Miaka.

"No...its my duty to go back," Yui said as she looked at Nakago's blue eyes which seemed to have a settle surprise to them and yet he did not smile or frown. This seemed easier than he thought it would be. Maybe he should of came by himself instead of bringing in some close reinforcements. He didn't bring the others in because they were a stronger threat to the Suzaku seven in experience. So he brought Suboshi because of his love for Yui, he brought Amiboshi because he knows unfortunately that he is fond of Miaka and the Suzaku Seven (Sort of like a peace bringer?), and he brought Tomo for his use in illusion magic just in case for some weird reason they needed to retreat. Nakago was powerful enough to take them all down if he wanted to probably. Yet his energy is low at the moment from the training he did before he came to this location and he did not replenish his energy with Soi before he left.

"Then I guess we will leave then," Nakago said as he turned around and with a fling of his bluish cape, walked out immediately.

"Yui are you sure about this?? Will you be ok?" Miaka asked her. Yui nodded and reassured her she would be just fine.

"It is ok Miaka, I will make sure that nothing happens. Especially between us," Yui said smiling softly. Miaka looked so worried she almost looked sick. Yui waved good bye to her friend and started to walk out the door with her short blond hair getting a gust of wind in it. Suboshi walked up to her before she left and started to talk to her. He then helped her in a carriage that was drawn by four beautiful brown mongolian horses. Two black and white armored stallions were tied to the sides of the carriage. Suboshi helped Yui in the carriage as he then jumped out of it. Nakago and Tomo went inside and sat on the opposite side of the carriage facing Yui. Right then, Suboshi and Amiboshi jumped on the black and white horses and untied their reigns from the sides of the carriage. The carriage then took off with the crack of a whip from an old chinese man and the horses moved. Suboshi and Amiboshi waited for the carriage to move ahead of them before they took off by pulling on their reigns and waved good bye to the Suzaku Seven which waved good bye with a lot of unassurance.

"Well what do we do now, now that Yui is gone??" Tamahome asked.

"Oh calm down Tamakins! ITs nothing that we can't handle!" Nuriko said trying to come him down.

"We need to leave and find another place to chat," Tasuki said as he pointed to the people who had already backed up to the wall in fear. The Suzaku seven decided to leave the small Tavern as they paid their bill and went along their way. Miaka grew quiet over her friend leaving with the Suzaku Seven. Will she be all right? Miaka sincerely hoped so. Tamahome looked at Miaka to see if she was feeling all right. He put an arm around her to comfort her yet he couldn't stop thinking about Nakago and why he was here. It angered him a bit. They walked to a more quieter area outside of the main city. IT was a large rural area and it would be several miles before they could get to the next town. After they were out, Miaka noticed something about the warriors.

"Aren't we missing some one?" Miaka asked. The others stopped and gave an odd expression when they all noticed that Hotohori wasn't with them. They all looked at each other.

"HOTOHORI!!" They all yelled as they ran back into the main city to see if they can find him.

Hotohori arrived back at the Tavern only to find none of his friends were there. Hotohori sighed.

"Left behind again I guess! Why do I always have to be the one left behind?" he wonders as he walks out of the tavern and starts wandering aimlessly on the streets. He only had to walk close to a corner where he practically got ran over by Tasuki running around the corner. They slammed into each other and both fell over.

"HEY!! I found you! all right!" he said as he jumped up and helped Hotohori up as well,"How's my favorite depressed emperor huh??? huh???"

Hotohori would of punched him out for that, yet that was Tamahome's job right? He got up and brushed himself off from the sand and dirt that soiled his outfit.

"I don't understand why I have to be here while my wife and kid remain in the palace..." Hotohori groans as he looks at Tasuki who didn't even know what he was talking about,"Forget about it."

"Well the others are waiting for you Mr. Sunshine! So why don't we hop over there and we can finally get going!" Tasuki said to him as he put an arm around him. Hotohori nodded solemnly and walked towards the west gate of Konan where the others seem to be standing around after having no luck in find Hotohori. They all turned to see him there with Tasuki.

"Hey! Look what I found!" Tasuki said to the others. All of their faces brightened up when they saw Hotohori.

"Hotohori!!!" Miaka called out.

"You are finally back safe!" Mitsukake said. Hotohori Nodded.

"Well we should get going," Tamahome said as he started walking out of the gates. The others nodded as everyone starting walking out of the west gate onto the dirt road. They all started walking down and went to a more quiet place in the forest that they headed into. There, they would be safe for a while from people that don't understand them. Chichiri stayed close to Miaka and started to talk to her.

"You know..they sound a bit different don't they?" Chichiri asked Miaka. Miaka looked up at him curiously because he was whispering to her.

"What do you mean?" Miaka asked. Chichiri just shrugged and kept walking. Miaka looked oddly at him. Soon it was night fall and they made a fire to keep them warm as well as to keep the wolves away from the camp. Miaka sat next to Tamahome quietly resting against him. Tamahome put an arm around her and looked out into the wilderness quietly. 

"Its been a long time since we saw each other," Miaka said quietly. Tamahome looks down at her and smiles as he looks into her eyes. Miaka looks up at Tamahome and smiles softly, they were about to kiss when an uproar came within the flame. The campfire became a lot bigger in that instant and an imaged walked out of the fire onto the ground. They all stared as the image of Suzaku was among them, they all gulped and looked down. 

"I have come to talk to you about some very important things," he started. They all looked up at him to listen. They knew he wouldn't just come unless something important was to be told. 

"Like I told you earlier, conflict has arisen. Now the problems are only against the Kingdom of Sairo and the Kingdom of Kutou in this case. Yet we are effected as well. No matter it is not our problem, it WILL become our problem if we do not step in to referee this fight," Suzaku said. The others nodded. 

"Uh..Mr. Suzaku..sir...who does this effect Konan?" Miaka asked. Suzaku turned to Miaka. 

"It effects it in many ways. If Seiryuu wins the war, and I have no doubt that Seiryuu is powerful, Seriyuu can go after us. Seiryuu for some reason has grown very power hungry over the centuries and it disturbs me greatly. Besides, if Seiryuu takes control of the Genbu seven, then that will be the end for everyone for sure," Suzaku said. 

"Take control?? How??" Miaka asked. 

"There is a way to take control over deceased warriors if the priestess does not come to claim them for her own use," Suzaku told her. Miaka looked puzzled. 

"Lets hope Seiryuu won't do it," Mitsukake said seriously. 

"I have all faith that he will attempt it," Suzaku told Mitsukake. Mitsukake took Tama in his hands and petted him softly with a deep dissatisfaction in that answer. 

"Any way, there will be a priestess meeting in the area where the four regions meet. Its a small section up in the mountain area where you will need to go. Tomorrow it will be held at dusk. You all HAVE to be there," Suzaku said. All of them to Suzaku, reassuring he will be there. 

"Priestess, I expect you to be there too. Your friend Yui will be there for sure. From there we will talk to the other gods and try to convince them to stop the battling and to help search for Genbu. I can't believe they are squabbling over land when they could be trying to find out why Genbu is gone," Suzaku said frustrated. 

"Dont worry about it sir! We are here to take care of that ya know!" Chichiri said as he stood up. 

"That's RIGHT! We will be there tomorrow! They will go our way or we will defiantly kick some dragon butt!" Tasuki said. Tamahome stood up as well. 

"I agree! IM ALL FOR FIGHTING!" Tamahome said with a grin. 

"We will settle this tomorrow," Mitsukake said wisely. 

"We will go convince Byakko and Seiryuu to concentrate on saving Genbu! That shouldn't be so hard!" Chiriko said. 

"Meow!" Tama implied. 

"You got it! Im all for it!" Nuriko said getting up as well. 

"I agree too. We should take this seriously. This could determine Konan's fate as a battle ground or a peaceful kingdom," Hotohori said. 

"Then that settles it! We will meet tomorrow at the point where the four regions meet!" Miaka said finally standing up too. 

"Thank you..." Suzaku said as he disappeared quietly into the darkness....leaving only a trail of a smile on his lips. 


	4. Gathering of the Gods

Disclaimer: WAHHH!! ITs not fair! I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and all its wonderful characters. So there! I said it! I'm going to go pout in a corner now. -_-'

Special thanks to **Miaka 713** for the Excellent and Helpful Information about Fushigi Yuugi characters and the four gods! You rock Miaka!   


Fushigi Yuugi: Internal Conflict

When you turn the page..the adventure begins....

Chapter 4: Gathering of the Gods

It was the next day when all seven warriors and their priestess set out for the area where the four regions met. Miaka was excited that she would be able to see Yui again. Yet she was nervous about this meeting. What would it hold and would she be talking to all of the gods? What good was her presence at this meeting? Miaka would only know when she got there. So she decided to cheer up and help the others pack up for the trip. They only had one day to travel to there. Wasn't it quite far? They would have to move quickly. So early morning, they paid for some horses and supplies for their trip. Tamahome wasn't too thrilled to lose his money for a one day trip. They started loading supplies evenly on all of the horses and fed them before they left. Miaka went with Tamahome of course, not like they didn't trust her to ride a horse. They probably could of, if she only knew how to ride a horse, period! As they set off, they quickly went into high gear to cover as much distance as possible. According to Chichiri, this meeting was held at a temple and not just any normal location. There was a temple in the middle of all four regions where it paid respects to all of the gods. It was held deep within a group of large mountains, and it would be probably difficult to bring the horses up there. So as soon as they get to the mountains, they would have to travel up there on foot themselves. It seemed almost impossible to cover that much distance in such a short time. Yet they took off, down the quickest way possible to get to that point. Chichiri was leading the way since he knew where the temple was located. Miaka looked out at the scenery as she rode with Tamahome.

"How are we suppose to get there so quickly?" Miaka asked.

"Supposedly its not too far for everyone. Yet, Konan is actually kind of far from this place," Mitsukake said as he rode on a brown and white horse. Tama clinged to his shoulder tightly, trying not to fall off.

"By dusk? They expect us to get there by today at dusk? Isn't that a little late to be asking that?" Tamahome asked as he tried to keep Miaka's brown hair from blinding his view.

"Actually, we should of started last night," Chiriko replied.

"Oh yeah..and loose sleep. We would be falling asleep in front of everyone! That isn't very smart," Tamahome complained.

"Ah quit complaining! This is more important than sleep!" Tasuki said. Tamahome grunted and looked the other way..making his horse almost slam into a tree trunk.

"TAMAHOME! LOOK OUT!" Miaka screamed. The horse didn't even noticed the cut down tree trunk as Tamahome tried to steer it to the right, but managed to hit the trunk with its hind leg. It then quickly stopped to a halt and flung both of them on the ground. Tamahome quickly grabbed Miaka in the air and he landed on his back with Miaka on top of him. The horse whinnied in pain as it fell over onto the grass in a resting position with its head up. It turned toward the wound and snorted angrily at the pain. The others quickly stopped and jumped off of their horses to see if they were all right. Miaka found herself nicely planted on top of Tamahome and gulped a little. Tamahome opened his eyes only to see her on top of him.

"Wow...I knew you loved me, but I didn't know you wanted me that much!" he teased. Miaka smacked him upside the head.

"Hmph, Pervert!" she said as she got up. Tamahome groaned and sat up.

"Are you ok Miaka?" Hotohori asked. Miaka nodded as she dusted herself off.

"Thanks to me she is.." Tamahome added.

"Thanks to you we are out one horse! Look at that! The horse can't even get up!" Tasuki complained. Tamahome just glared at him and then turned to the horse. It seemed it hit the trunk badly. Tamahome walked over to the cut down trunk and kicked it, only hurting himself. Tasuki laughed at him. Not like anything else was new!

"No, we are not out one horse. I can heal remember?" Mitsukake said to Tasuki.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Tasuki said as he put his hand behind his head, embarrassed.

Mitsukake walked towards the horse and pulled his wounded leg out slowly, being careful so the horse wouldn't kick him. The horse yelled angrily as he almost did kick him, but Nuriko held the horse down. Mitsukake put his hand over the horse's wound and a soft glowing light quickly healed it. The horse looked oddly at Mitsukake. Tamahome pulled on the horse's reigns and the horse quickly got up with no problem. Mitsukake smiled as he petted the horse's muzzle, the horse became gentler towards him. After that, Miaka and Tamahome got back up on the horse. The rest returned to their steeds as well. Then they took off again towards the location they were meant to be.

After hours have passed by, the horses seem to have tired out into a quick trot. The Suzaku seven made sure they would get there as quickly as possible. Suzaku was counting on them after all. They made quick time and within about ten hours, they took a rest from traveling and were finally near the mountains.

"WE ARE SUPPOSE TO CLIMB THAT?? WITH WHAT?" Tasuki asked as he saw how high the mountains were.

"Well, there is a pathway leading up the mountain, we will take that pathway," Chichiri said.

"Why can't we bring the horses with us?" Tasuki asked.

"The horses are really burned out ya know. They were only good for the long sprint here. Besides, there will be no place to put them when we get there," Chichiri said. Tasuki only groaned.

"I think we should get going, it will be dusk shortly," Hotohori said. The Suzaku seven tied their horses to some trees near the mountains after their rest and left them there. They then went up the mountain by the foot of the pathway. Crazy as it looked, it didn't take them that long to get up there actually. The pathway was a very long curling stair case embedded in the mountain. It held two hundred and eighty steps and there were three more for the other celestial warriors to use. It was very cold and the steps were covered in snow as they went up. Going up the steps took them about an hour and a half as each step became harder and harder to go up. When they finally came to the entrance, the doorway had the body of the phoenix embedded in it. The doors slowly opened on its own and they all walked into a courtyard that held a lusciously healthy garden in it. Miaka was amazed and gasped in the beauty of this temple. They all walked along, looking at the scenery. The pathway was a hard stony imprint of the fiery tail of Suzaku. They walked down the pathway and into the temple. When they walked through, they viewed a straight and narrow red and gold carpet that had beautiful oriental designs imprinted on it. The top of the temple roof was open and sunlight poured in to the sacred place. Miaka then saw Yui on her right, standing on a blue and gold carpet. She turned to view another girl on her left, which was standing on a white and gold carpet. She quickly ran to Yui to greet her, yet, Yui did not respond. Miaka looked strangely at her as the expression in her eyes seemed blank. Miaka waved her hand in front of her friend's face only to get no response at all. Miaka frowned. Tamahome called her back as Miaka walked quickly to the rest of the group.

"I wonder what's wrong with Yui," Miaka asked.

"Who is that other girl on the left?" Tasuki wondered.

"That is the priestess of Byakko I am guessing," Chichiri said to the others.

"You see, we have to enter through the south gate. Yui has to enter through the east gate and the girl on our left enters through the west gate," Chichiri told them. They all understood from there.

"How come no one entered through the north gate?" Tamahome asked.

"I really don't know why. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Genbu is gone ya know," Chichiri said. Tamahome nodded. Miaka looked at the two other priestesses that stood before her. She then felt an extremely warm hand on her shoulder and went totally cold. Her heart beat sped up quickly as she heard a voice in back of her.

"I would like you to relax Priestess Miaka. I am using your body to speak to the other gods. We all agreed to do it this way so all of the warriors can listen as well. Other warriors can not hear other gods speaking in their presence," Suzaku said in back of her. Miaka gulped and turned around.

"Will this hurt???" Miaka asked. Suzaku only smiled.

"Of course not!" he replied. This made Miaka feel better. The other warriors turned to Miaka talking to herself. They all gave an odd expression of curiosity. Then a loud booming voice was heard among all of the people there.

"Celestial Warriors devoted to the gods, Line up in back of your priestess and do not talk while the gods are speaking," it said as its voice trailed off in an echo. The Suzaku seven lined up horizontally in back of Miaka which stepped up to the other two priestesses in the center. It was only then, that the Suzaku seven noticed the Seriyuu seven and the Byakko seven were also there. They were completely amazed that all of the Byakko Seven attended the meeting. Yet that was not the only surprise, Tamahome's master was also revived of his youth!! So were the rest of them! Tamahome just stared at Tokaki, he looked so young!! He gave a small resemblance to Tasuki in the face, from what Tamahome could see. Not to mention Subaru was very stunning in her youth, with long pink wavy hair and beautiful blue eyes that were bursting with life. They had noticed four others that they did not recognize and of course Tatara was there with the rest of them. When the warriors grew quiet, the meeting began. Suzaku concentrated as Miaka's eyes turned blank just like the other two priestesses. She could no longer move her body as her vision turned black. Finally after a couple of seconds, she could see again. Miaka was amazed to see two massive figures standing before her. She wanted to say something, yet she couldn't anymore. Her eyes peered around to see a massive, long, blue dragon on her right. She looked the other way to see a large white tiger on her left. The tiger must of been as big as two elephants standing on each other. She then noticed a guy that looked similar to the tiger in clothing behind the Priestess of Byakko. She looked back to the right to see another guy that looked similar to the dragon in clothing, behind her friend, Yui. She only wondered what Suzaku's phoenix form looked like in back of her. Finally, the meeting started and all of the Priestesses were now controlled by the movement and speech of their Deity.

"We thought you would never show Suzaku. Your warriors are slow," Seriyuu snorted. Miaka watched as the dragon's mouth moved, the human form of the dragon spoke, and Yui interpreted in an echo. Yet Miaka strangely could understand the god's speech, even though she never learned it. It was scary how their same tone of voice flowed through all three beings smoothly. I guess that is why she is the priestess of Seriyuu.

"My warriors came late into play, unlike yours Seriyuu. You are not forgetting that you had a head start over the others and I didn't," Suzaku said. Tamahome watched Miaka as she said those words.

"That doesn't sound like Miaka or Yui....what is going on?" Tamahome thought.

"But four of my warriors were as late as yours when they had to retrieve my priestess," Seriyuu said.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! This is not the time to bicker between two gods. Seriyuu you foolish pig, how dare you say you want to claim Hokkan when Genbu isn't even there to protect it! You are over stepping your boundaries and abusing your powers as a god," Byakko shouted. Chichiri watched the other girl with the long hair speak towards both Yui and Miaka.

"They must be controlled by the gods. This is interesting. They probably wanted us to hear this as well," Chichiri thought.

"I shall do WHATEVER I WANT, Byakko," Seriyuu hissed.

"Stop it you two! We should concentrate more on finding out the disappearance of Genbu," Suzaku said.

"This fight does NOT concern you Suzaku. I don't even understand why you decided to come! You are worthless here," Seriyuu growled.

"Seriyuu, do not try my patience," Suzaku said glaring at him.

"Did I hurt a nerve?? GOOD! You are stupid and weak any way," Seriyuu taunted.

"Like your warriors are any better! Their powers are so ugly," Suzaku retorted.

"At least my warriors know how to fight!" Seriyuu said getting even more angry.

"And you tell me to stop fighting? You are no better Suzaku!" Byakko said turning away.

"IS ANYONE HERE CONCERNED WITH GENBU AT ALL?" Suzaku shouted in a mad fit. Tamahome and the others gulped and watched as Miaka yelled. Even the Seriyuu and Byakko warriors looked at her with a bit of surprise in their eyes.

"SHUT UP! You fool! I don't give a rat's ass if Genbu is dead or alive!" Seriyuu snorted as his bluish scales flare up a little.

"YOU SHOULD YOU GIANT WORM! You are screwing up the balance with your selfish pride!" Byakko yelled in a piercing tone.

"What is going on...now they are just yelling...is this how god's talk?" Tasuki whispered to Tamahome. Tamahome shushed him before they got caught. Miaka, Yui, and the Byakko priestess turned to Tasuki and Tamahome which jumped in a very scared manner.

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY WARRIOR?? SPEAK UP!" the priestess of Byakko yelled.

"Uh..Uh..I uh..nothing. I swear!" Tamahome stuttered.

"Idiots! Your warriors can't even keep their mouth shut!" Yui shouted.

"You two disappoint me!" Miaka said glaring at them. They quickly looked down as to not catch the glare that could probably pierce their eyes out.

"Yikes, I wouldn't want to be him," Suboshi thought as he looked at Tamahome.

"Poor Tamahome," Amiboshi frowned.

"Heh..idiot," Nakago smirked.

"Augh..it had to be him. Hasn't he learned anything I taught him?" Tokaki groaned silently.

"This is getting dangerous for just a simple meeting," Subaru thought.

All of the priestesses turned back to the meeting. Seriyuu only laughed immensely towards the other two. Both of the gods grew serious and glared at him.

"What are you laughing about?" Byakko asked.

"You expect me to lose to this??? A bunch of morons? I will succeed and you can never stop me! There is only one god and that is me! The all powerful Dragon, Seriyuu!" Seriyuu said with domineering spirit.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT! Ill take you down Seriyuu! Your warriors are no match for the Strength of the Tiger!" Byakko said as he tightened his fist.

"This is going no where I see," Suzaku whispered to himself as he crossed his arms.

YOU TRICKED ME SUZAKU! You told me this was a meeting of peace!" Byakko growled as he turned to Suzaku.

"Ha! What peace? The only peace is if you two die!" Seriyuu yelled with a lot of hate in his voice. They all stared at him with a bit of shock. Seriyuu only grinned as his eyes narrowed.

"I thought it would be a meeting of peace, but you leave me no choice. Seriyuu! You must die and everything that is left of you must be obliterated," Suzaku informed him.

"And how do you propose to that with those weaklings that you have?" Seriyuu grinned curiously.

"I will go to Hokkan to steal the warriors away from you! At least we will have a fighting chance," Suzaku explained.

"Not if I get there first!" Seriyuu hissed.

"NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST! Seriyuu! I will kill you!" Byakko roared as he broke the link between him and his priestess. All there was, was an echo that was the last of his presents.

"WARRIORS OF BYAKKO! Seriyuu is now your enemy! You may give them the honor of a very terrible death!" Byakko commanded.

"Hmph....fine. So be it Byakko," Seriyuu said as he also broke the link with Yui.

"Seriyuu Warriors, punish the Byakko warriors for serving their master and torture the ones who weakly plead for mercy! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Seriyuu laughed as his voice echoed through out the temple.

"Grr...This was completely useless," Suzaku said as he broke the link with Miaka as well.

"Suzaku warriors, please keep the balance safe. I entrust you with the highest honor and belief that you will do your best to stop this war from happening," Suzaku told them as he was the last of the echoes heard in the temple. Miaka, Yui and the priestess fell over as all of the warriors ran to their priestess before their fell.

"Miaka!! Miaka!! Please wake up!" Tamahome pleaded as he grabbed her before she fell.

"Lady Yui! Are you ok?? Lady Yui!" Suboshi said as he picked her up in his arms.

"Is she ok?" Amiboshi asked.

"She will be fine. She is just tired from the trance that Seriyuu put her in," Nakago said calmly.

"Suzuno! Speak to me! My love, please wake up!" Tatara begged as he held the priestess of Byakko on the ground.

"Suzuno.....so that's what her name is," Nuriko said quietly as he turned to the Byakko Seven. At the same time, all three of them woke up and looked around. They all seemed tired, yet they were just as healthy as before.

"Miaka! What happened??" Tamahome asked.

"Yeah! You guys seemed to be almost at each other's throats there!" Tasuki said.

"I cant believe we got yelled at! How embarrassing," Nuriko said as Tamahome and Tasuki pulled their head down a little as if they could hide from Nuriko's wrath.

"Why did you even bother to talk, Tamahome?" Hotohori asked as he crouched down on the floor, next to him.

"TASUKI STARTED IT!" Tamahome finally yelled. He was waiting in anticipation for the chance to finally get that out of his system. The others looked at him, then at Tasuki. Tasuki's face turned pale as he waved his hands in front of everyone.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Don't give me that look all at once! You wouldn't think I would do such a thing??" Tasuki said trying to get out of it.

"You liar! You made me shush you and we both got into trouble!" Tamahome shouted.

"Excuse me...you both are extremely loud. This is a sanctuary," Subaru said as she looked at both of them. Tasuki jumped back behind Tamahome.

"He did it" Tasuki said. Tamahome smacked his forehead and fell over. Miaka blinked and looked up at Subaru.

"You look familiar," Miaka commented.

"I hope so! I did meet you before," Subaru said cheerfully as she pushed back her pink hair as it came down from her shoulder.

"You are...no way...you are that old woman that I saw before when we were trying to get the Shinzaho of Byakko!" Miaka said astonished. Miaka remembered the time when they stopped in Sairo after their battle with Tomo. They stayed at Subaru and Tokaki's house for a while. She remembered their great hospitality.

"I guess you must of forgotten my power is time magic! I can make myself as young as I want!" Subaru said happily.

"What do we do now that the gods have decided our fate?" Miaka asked.

"The only thing we can do now, is follow their orders," said a young golden blond girl that walked up to her. It was the Priestess of Byakko with Tatara behind her.

"Why do we have to fight? Why can't we just settle this ourselves?" Miaka asked.

"According to Nakago, the gods have a right to expel powers and kill their own warriors if they do not do as they are asked," Yui said as she walked over to Miaka with her warriors.

"Oh my god.." was all Miaka could say as she looked up at Tamahome. She didn't want to lose him again or Yui. She didn't want to lose any of her friends again.

"How come Nakago isn't attacking us?" Nuriko whispered to Chichiri.

"This is a sanctuary, they aren't allowed to attack us in here. Yet as soon as we walk out, we are in immediate danger ya know," Chichiri said as he tightened his grip on his gold colored staff.

"Im sorry whoever you are, that it is our destiny to clash," Suzuno said to Yui. She then turned around and walked out through the west gate with the Byakko Seven.

"See ya kid! Don't die on me ok??" Tokaki said as he walked out after Subaru, pinching her butt before they left the gate. Subaru gave him a glare before they walked out. Tamahome almost laughed because, he was the only one who noticed it. Tokaki may have been his master, but he is still as perverted as ever!

"Miaka....will you fight against me too?" Yui asked. Miaka looked down. If she didn't, ultimate destruction and chaos might be the result. Yet she couldn't kill her best friend.

"Of...of course not Yui. Why would you ever think that?" Miaka said as she put a fake smile of reassurance and then turned away. Tamahome helped her up and they walked out. Miaka wanted to cry as they went out of the south gate. When they came out, Miaka broke down crying. Fighting Yui was not what she wanted to do again. She felt so trapped and she had to pick a side.

"Miaka....." Yui said softly as Nakago put a hand on her shoulder.

"Im sorry that this has to happen to you Lady Yui," Nakago said with an emotionless face.

"NO! THIS CANT HAPPEN! Why do we have to fight for such a selfish GOD??" Amiboshi yelled in a fit.

"Calm down brother!" Suboshi said as Amiboshi pushed him away.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Amiboshi kept yelling. He didn't want to fight with the Suzaku Seven. He didn't even understand why they were going through with this in the first place. Nakago walked over quickly and punched Amiboshi hard in the stomach. Amiboshi quickly bended over and saliva flung out of his mouth. He dropped to his knees in pain. Suboshi was in shock as he grew extremely angry. He ran quickly to Amiboshi.

"BROTHER!" He yelled as Nakago punched Suboshi square in the face, making him fall backwards. Suboshi quickly covered his face with his hands.

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" Yui yelled as she grabbed Nakago's arm. Nakago glared at her, but he stopped.

"I will not tolerate disobedience to our master Seriyuu. Those who want to challenge his powers will have to go through me," Nakago informed everyone. Soi glared at him. 

"You disgust me," she said. Even she couldn't believe he would do such a thing. Nakago seemed very stuck up at the moment. 

"Who gave you the right to be god's interpreter?" Soi asked him angrily. 

"Who gave you the right to question me?" Nakago said as he got in her face. Soi winced and back down. Nakago then left out of the east gate. Miboshi gulped and looked at Tomo. 

"It seems this won't be a free choice," Tomo said as he walked out quietly. Miboshi took one last look at Suboshi and Amiboshi and floated off out of the east gate behind Tomo. 

"This is insane," Soi said as she walked out as well. Yui put her hand softly on Suboshi, yet she looked at both of the twins. 

"Are you guys ok? Im sorry Nakago did that to you," Yui said to them. Amiboshi got up and rubbed his stomach. He helped up Suboshi as he took a look at his face. 

"He hit you hard..." Amiboshi said. Suboshi nodded as he grunted and turned away in shame. 

"Come on brother, we need to catch up with the rest," Amiboshi said as he took Suboshi's arm and slowly walked out the door. He was leading Suboshi because he was hurting a lot and couldn't see too well from the swelling. Amiboshi stopped to wait for Yui as she ran after them and caught up. They all walked out together. Silently. 

"NO WAY! We have to go all the way to Hokkan to revive the warriors of Genbu???" Miaka groaned. 

"We don't have much of a choice ya know. The Seriyuu warriors and Byakko warriors will do the same! And in the worst case they will control them poorly for their own use," Chichiri said. Hotohori just crossed his arms and leaned against the entrance to the sanctuary. Chiriko looked out in the distance. 

"Its a long way to Hokkan," was all he could say. 

"I guess that settles it. We will leave tomorrow for Hokkan," Nuriko said as his braided purple hair flapped back and forth. 

"Come on Miaka! Its for a good cause!" Tamahome said trying to cheer her up. 

"Ok..ok...I will do it. Only if...*stomach growls* I get something to eat..." Miaka said as she put her hands on her stomach and put on a miserable face. Everyone fell over. 

"Same old Miaka," Mitsukake mused. 

"Well then, we will get something to eat, a good rest, then get started tomorrow!" Hotohori said happily. 

"Right! We are setting off for Hokkan Tomorrow!" Miaka cheered. 


	5. Illusions of Deceit

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and all of its characters. blah blah blah..you saw me say it..you get the point.

Author's Note: Now the adventure begins! Hallelujah! Yeah and you thought we were already beginning...you have seen nothing yet! Like Fushigi Yuugi...Im going to try my very best to loose you and make these abrupt little inserts. So that way you can remember way back in the beginning, after 30 chapters later some where and go,"Ooooohhhh..that makes a lot of sense now!" LOL   


Fushigi Yuugi: Internal Conflict

When you turn the page..the adventure begins....

Chapter 5: Illusions of Deceit

Miaka and the Suzaku seven went down the steps with a certain confidence that they could beat this new threat. The Seriyuu warriors were tough, yet if they worked together, they might just beat them! They returned to their horses and mounted them with a bit of serenity. It was if they were glad that the meeting was over. The way the gathering was going. they were expecting chi balls to be flying everywhere by the end! After they all mounted their horses, the Suzaku Seven went searching for a nearby town to rest before they set off for Hokkan. They searched for about four hours till they came upon a small, yet cozy village that laid in the comfort of a surrounding forest. They would of missed it if Chiriko didn't point out that smoke was coming from the trees. The young warriors went to see what was burning when they spotted the village! The clicking and clopping of their horse's metal shoes on a hard, yet dusty road made the villagers perk up to the newcomers that had arrived. They all looked strangely at them since they were not familiar. Little kids greeted the strangers and petted their horses. They looked up in awe at some of the weapons the warriors carried with them. They stared especially with their mouths gaped open at the large iron fan that Tasuki had strapped to his back. Tasuki, deciding to have a little fun, showed the kids some fan tricks as he flipped it in the air, did a couple moves, and yelled,"LEKKA SHINEN!"

A massive burst of fire came from the iron fan as it flew quickly towards Tamahome. Tamahome freaked as he tightened his grip on the reigns and shielded Miaka. Tamahome looked extra crispy after that. He looked up at his attacker furiously, gritting his teeth. Tasuki gave an expression as if to say, "Opps?" Tamahome was about to pound him, when he heard a loud ringing of a large bell. Everyone in the village stopped what they were doing and started walking towards a building on their left. The little kids ran from Tasuki and went to catch up to their parents. Tasuki gave a question mark on his face and looked up at the others. Hotohori put away the item he was looking at to see what was going on. Mitsukake stopped petting Tama and looked up with curiosity.

"What is that noise?" Miaka asked.

"Sounds like a bell, a very loud bell," Tamahome said.

"Sounds like a church bell," Miaka implied as she watched everyone go into one building.

"Awwww...I lost my audience to a dumb bell?? What is the freaken deal any how?" Tasuki whined.

"A church bell?" Nuriko asked.

"Yes. They are really large bells that ring when church is in session. It happens a lot in certain religions, which reminds me, I was suppose to take a test on the major religions of the world before I came here," Miaka said with a sweat drop. Everyone got off their horses and went to the ringing of the bell. They opened the door slowly to see that people were sitting inside. Young women came to tables to lay down beautifully decorated dishes. From what they could see, it looked really good!! Miaka's mouth was watery up in hunger as Tamahome looked away from Miaka's star eyed stare. He shut his eyes and closed his fist tightly.

"Ok...lets just go in," he said gritting his teeth. Miaka zoomed in to take a seat. The others tried not to laugh when they followed Miaka in as well. Everyone sat down at the table with a cheerful atmosphere. It seemed there was some type of banquet going on. Were they even suppose to be there???? Miaka watched as plates of food were set all over the table in a circular pattern. They were about to eat when they noticed no one else was eating themselves. So they decided to wait. Miaka pouted towards the food as Tamahome tried to hold her back. A gong rang loudly like thunder throughout the building. The villagers quickly pulled their heads towards a wooden stage area when the gong rang. An old man walked out of a nicely carved doorway to the front of the stage. He was dressed in a very decorative red robe, with golden feathers hanging off the sleeves and the bottom of the clothing. He had a semi long bead and soft oriental eyes. The old man took off his little black hat that seemed to cover a bald spot on his clearly distinguished head. He smiled at the large crowd that came to his party. He stared especially at the Suzaku Seven which seemed to take a seat on the far right of his view.

"Thank you for all coming to our great feast! We are here today to celebrate the Phoenix's blessings that he showers on us each year. Please enjoy the wonderful food that we prepared for all of you!" he said happily as everyone cheered towards him.

"Who is that guy?" Miaka asked Tamahome as she watched him.

"Him? I have no idea," Tamahome said as he began to eat some food. Hotohori seemed quieter than usual, he was looking at something from under the table. Nuriko peered over to see what it was. He couldn't see it very well because, it was too dark. When Hotohori noticed him, he gave the violet hair warrior a glare and put the object away. Nuriko hit the floor, face first, trying to follow the object in Hotohori's hand. Everyone looked down to stare at Nuriko curiously. They then turned back to notice all the food gone. They then turned to Miaka who was happily stuffing her face. Everyone sweat dropped.

"MIAKA!! HOW COULD YOU???" Tamahome yelled. Everyone stared in shock at his abrupt anger.

"Whoa...calm down there!" Tasuki said trying to defend Miaka. This was nothing new after all, right? Miaka gulped and looked at everyone.

"Uh...whoops??? Sorry...I was really hungry..." Miaka said embarrassed.

"THAT WAS A FOURTEEN COURSE MEAL THOUGH! That could of been enough for three times our own group!" Tamahome roared. Everyone shook in fear of his rage and backed up a little in their chairs.

"Im sorry Tamahome.." Miaka said sadly. Tamahome stopped immediately and looked down at Miaka. He felt bad for yelling at her after that. The restless green haired warrior sat down quietly without saying anymore.

"What's your problem man???? You don't need to yell at something as stupid as that! Especially at Miaka!" Tasuki snapped. This was abnormal for Tamahome to do such a thing.

"Calm down, Tasuki. Its ok, everything is fine now, ya know," Chichiri said quietly as he put his hand on Tasuki's arm. Tasuki bit his lip and growled as he turned the other way.

"Im going for a walk," Hotohori implied as he got up from his seat. Everyone turned their attention to Hotohori now.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Chiriko asked as the food was being replaced.

"No, I'm not very hungry. I actually feel sick," Hotohori said as he walked out the door. Nuriko looked at Mitsukake quietly with a saddened face. Will the Suzaku Seven fall apart?

As the warriors ate, it was continually quiet all throughout the course of the meal. Everyone ate without even saying a word, nor even bothered to look at each other. It seemed that the food was great, yet no one cared to comment on it. After they were finished, they decided to pay whatever was necessary to the servants who brought them the food. The servants refused for their payment though and Tasuki got into a huge shouting match with one of the servants. Finally the servant won over a huge smack in Tasuki's face. Tasuki grumbled and walked out of the restaurant with the others. He swore a couple times before he left the area though. The Suzaku Seven, well Suzaku six, were all full and they were looking for a place to stay for the night. They went to several inns to find out there was not enough space for the whole group. Losing hope, they decided to go sleep out in the woods. They found Hotohori first and brought him back to the group. He seemed to be hanging around the edge of the village, according to Mitsukake. They were told he was sitting under a tree thinking. So they took him back to where the horses were, then they left to find a good spot to stay. While they were trotting out on their horses, they saw the same old man from the banquet stop them. They all stared curiously as to what he wanted.

"Please don't leave! Are you looking for a place to stay? I got a house that is by the brook! Please come stay if you need a place to rest for the night," the old man pleaded. The Suzaku Seven looked at each other in a confused manner.

"How did you know we needed a place to stay?" Mitsukake asked him. 

"I heard rumors from the villagers about it," the man replied. 

"Why do you want us to stay with you?" Tasuki asked suspiciously. 

"You are the Suzaku seven correct? I'm worried about our small village. I was thinking if you guys stayed here for the night, the great phoenix will bless us with good times for a couple more years. Since we catered and took care of his warriors," the old man replied. Everyone looked back and forth at each other. Was this guy for real? It seemed like a logical explanation. Most small villages had a very strong belief in the gods of their regions. They all nodded to each other. 

"Are you sure it is ok for us to stay with you sir?" Miaka asked. 

"Yes! Yes! I got plenty of room!" he said excitedly. 

"Lead us to your home," Tamahome said. The man nodded happily and called his horse over. He slowly got up on the horse and rode off with the Suzaku seven close behind him. They soon arrived at his house with no trouble. As the man said, it was near a brook. It had a beautiful garden with a beige colored bridge that went over the brook. The plants seemed out of this world. They were so beautiful and healthy! He had a nice sized house that could probably fit a family of four in it's roomy quarters. Miaka and the gang tied the reigns of their horses near the brook so their steeds could drink at night. They fed the horses and left them there. They then went in to the house in a single filed line. It seemed plain inside as if he was the only person living there. Come to think of it, it probably wasn't unusual for him to be living alone. He seemed very old and he might of had a family at one time. The kind man showed them the rooms where they were to stay for the night. The Suzaku Seven were extremely tired and decided to go straight to sleep. Half went to the room on the east side of the house, the other half went on the west side. There was a room that was exclusively just for Miaka to stay in since she was the priestess. In short time, everyone fell asleep very quickly on the floor where the man helped roll out blankets and pillows made of soft feathers for them to rest on. 

"I can't seem to get to sleep," Miaka whispered to herself as she stared at the ceiling. It was late at night this thought occurred to her every time she thought about today. Thinking about the fact she might have to fight Yui again and making Tamahome mad. It all seemed so different from the last time, yet it seemed almost the same. Something was very wrong, yet she couldn't figure it out. So Miaka got up and walked out of her room quietly. She didn't want to wake any one up, nor concern them with her problems. She then saw the old man walk into the west room where Hotohori, Tasuki, Chiriko, and Mitsukake stayed. Miaka wondered what he was doing, yet she paid no mind. He was probably checking up on everybody. What a nice old man he was. Miaka decided to walk out of the house towards the bridge. She wanted to be alone to think about her situation. The young teen stared at the image of herself rushing in the water, making a quiet gurgling noise. Her auburn, wavy hair, flowing softly in the whistling wind. She picked up a couple pebbles and tossed them in the water. Her yellowish green eyes fixed on the small stones as they dropped in. The pebbles rushed quickly away from her view till they started to sink and settled in a comfortable spot. The thunking sound of the stones made her calm down a bit. She continued to do this repetitively to feel better. 

In the house, the old man tip toed around the sleeping warriors in the room. His sly face made a passive rush to his destination across. His feet were so light it seemed as if they were floating on the wooden floors, for he made no sound. He went near Hotohori's robe and grinned sneakily at it with pride. The old man searched through the emperor's outer clothing on the chair till he pulled out a golden beaded necklace. It had red sparrow feathers every other bead and in the center, it had a rectangular marble stone. On one side of the stone it had a picture of a baby that was painted it seemed with a skilled hand. On the other side it had small carvings of the interior of the palace. The marble piece had one room with a circle in it marked with the character for Boushin. There was another circle marked on it with the character for star. The sly man then crept quietly out of the room without arousing any of the warriors inside. He closed the door softly and went out to the back of the house, so he wouldn't be seen. He leaned against the wall and smiled evilly. His old face morphed into a pale white one with blue and black stripes. The morphed face then started to laugh with great enthusiasm at the piece of jewelry he acquired. 

"Nakago should be pleased with this," he laughed. The painted face man then put it in his pocket and looked around, he thought he heard something. 

"This time...there will be no mistakes," the young man whispered coldly as his young and bold eyes looked towards the inside of the house. Some one was up. 

Miaka was still outside when she heard a noise from the old man's home. Her eyes moved to her left only to spot Tamahome out of the house and watching her. Miaka pulled her head up from the bridge she was resting on to stare at him. 

"Tamahome....why are you up so late?" Miaka asked. Tamahome strolled up to his love quietly and rested on the bridge with her. 

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he commented. 

"Oh, well...I couldn't get to sleep. I'm really concerned about fighting Yui again," Miaka explained. 

"I can understand that. After all, she is your best friend and you had to fight her once before already," Tamahome said understandably. His talks seem different than usual. He didn't even bother to look into her eyes or anything. He just stared at the brook with a look of concerned on his face. Miaka turned her view up to him with great concern. 

"Tamahome.....I'm sorry about today," Miaka said hoping he can forgive her. 

"Don't worry about it," Tamahome replied. It seemed whatever she said, he would just through out a mature, yet cold reply. Miaka seemed to get a little upset about it. 

"What do I do about fighting Yui?" Miaka asked. 

"Well, maybe the Seriyuu seven have changed and you won't need to fight her. After all, this seems to be a fight for dominance in the rank of the gods. The dragon prides himself too much any way. That will be his downfall," Tamahome told her. 

"That doesn't sound like him," Miaka thought. 

"Tamahome....what did you do while I was away?" Miaka asked trying to change the subject. She remembered him dying, yet does he remember? 

"I.....I.." Tamahome stuttered. He tried to think hard, yet he seemed to be drawing a quick blank. He tried to make something up instead. 

"I just trained under Tokaki for the rest of the time. When I heard you were back, I rushed over from Sairo to greet you," Tamahome said. Miaka knew he was lying. He couldn't have known that fast that she had arrived back in Konan. She remembered clearly he greeted her in a matter of about two hours after their arrival. 

"I see," Miaka whispered as she looked back down at the brook. Her eyes looked hurt, yet she pulled her face away so he wouldn't see her like that. Tamahome's greyish-blue eyes watched her pull away a bit. He became uneasy and touched her hand softly. She looked up at him quickly with hope. He looked into her eyes and brushed her hair softly back. She was so beautiful, yet he didn't know what to do. It was only a matter of seconds that he wasted staring at her before he gave up. He could of kicked himself for that night as he started to walk away. 

"I..I hope you feel better Miaka," he said quickly before he walked inside of the house. Miaka watched him as he went back in quietly. What was wrong with him? Why did he just tease her like that? She then remembered what Chichiri said before the trip. "You know..they sound a bit different don't they?" she remembered. Miaka then started to think hard about those words. They now just struck her as a concern. She folded her arms and leaned against the bridge. Her eyes locked in a deep thought, as her face turned serious. She will ask Chichiri tomorrow about what he meant. The night ended when Miaka finally went back into her room. She had a restless sleep and woke up several times during the night. The thought of this almost made her sick with grief.

The next morning, everyone packed up to leave. Miaka was the last to come out of the house. She seemed still disturbed about last night, yet she put on a fake smile and a happy face. That way, she wouldn't concern the others with her problem.

"Hey Miaka!! Everyone's ready to go! Come on!" Tasuki said waving at her. Miaka nodded and bowed to the old man for his hospitality.

"Thank you for letting us stay for the night, sir," Miaka said softly. The old man patted her head with a smile.

"Oh it was my pleasure priestess! Thank you for staying for the night!" he said sweetly. After they said their good byes, they then left with their horses from the village area. They started to ride hard once they got into the fields. The Suzaku seven will have to try to get to Hokkan as quick as possible. After all, they were a lot farther off then the rest of the celestial warriors. Miaka was on the horse with Tamahome as usual. Yet she now felt uncomfortable around him. They all remained silent for hours till they decided to take a rest in the shade. Everyone stopped near a rushing river in the woods. They all jumped off and brought their horses to drink. Everyone sighed and rested in the shade. It was a nice day outside, the sun was shining, yet not so harsh and the wind was blowing. It was perfect weather. Hotohori reached inside his pocket when all of a sudden he gave a strange face. He digged deeper into his robe, then gave another peculiar expression. The emperor then started fumbling through all his robe pockets. There was nothing there.

"My necklace...my necklace is gone!!!" Hotohori said frantically. All of the Suzaku seven looked up at him.

"What necklace?" Chiriko asked.

"Before I left the palace...I kept the necklace that was especially made for Boushin so I would never miss him when I had to leave," Hotohori teared.

"Boushin?" Miaka asked.

"My son," Hotohori replied. Miaka's eyes opened widely.

"YOUR SON???" Miaka freaked.

"Hello! This is nothing new!" Tamahome snorted.

"Oh yeah....its been a while," Miaka said embarrassed as she looked at Tamahome. She didn't remember Hotohori having a son. Was she missing something?

"Where did you leave it last?" Nuriko asked.

"It was in my robe! I had it just yesterday!" Hotohori grieved.

"Calm down ya know! I bet it must of fell out when we stayed at that man's house, ya know," Chichiri said softly as he pushed the tuft of sky blue hair away from his face. The wind was blowing it in his eyes. Luckily most of his head was trimmed, so he had extremely short hair. Yet his only concern was to worry about the part that stood up in the front of his forehead. 

"We have to go back!" Hotohori panicked. 

"NO WAY! ARE YOU FREAKEN NUTS? We are miles away from that guys home Hotohori! You got to be insane to go back for that one little object!" Tasuki yelled. 

"Well then you guys go on ahead. I'm going back!" Hotohori told them as he took his horse and jumped on its back. Miaka watched as he rode off towards the village. 

"This can't be good," she thought. Maybe we should follow him? 

"We have to go after him," Miaka said to Tamahome. He shrugged as he watched him leave. 

"He can take care of himself," Tamahome replied. 

"What if gets captured or worse???" Miaka yelled in concern. 

"He won't! All of the Seriyuu seven are too busy trying to rush to Hokkan. They wouldn't waste their time going back for one celestial warrior just to torture him," Tamahome shouted back. 

"TAMEHOME WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Miaka finally yelled. Tamahome all of a sudden became quiet when she yelled at him. He looked at her with shock written all over his face. Chichiri put his hand on Miaka's shoulder. 

"Miaka...he will be fine. For the time being, I got to talk to you, ya know," Chichiri said to her. Miaka turned to him and nodded. She then left Tamahome there leaning against the tree. 

"TAMAHOME WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" was the only thing that kept repeating through his head. 

"I wish I knew," Tamahome whispered. Nuriko looked up at him and then watched Miaka and Chichiri walk deep within the forest. Tasuki followed them as well. 

"Miaka's right. I want to know what is wrong with you too," Nuriko replied. 

"Shut up," Tamahome hissed. He didn't want to answer any one's questions right now. Mitsukake and Chiriko kept their mouths shut. Tama meowed in a sad tone. 

It seemed only that the hours of victory have passed by for the old man and his mission. He now viewed his house and the brook with a certain glee that cross his face. The man only grinned and took a good look at the piece of jewelry again. In an instant, the house disappeared and what was left was a large patch of grass. The old man morphed back into his original form and a young man with a golden crown and shiny black hair appeared. His crimson painted eyebrows highlighted the definition of the happiness that danced across his face. The warrior's long black and gold outfit moved softly in the small gust of wind that flowed by. 

"So it begins Suzaku Seven. Your doom will slowly come your way and just in case it doesn't, we are always three steps ahead of you," he replied to the world. As his words ended, all you could hear was a cackling laugh that echoed through the trees. 


	6. Arrow in the Tiger's Heart

Disclaimer: Yes...I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. What a shame....

Author's Ramblings: Ok I must clarify something **_*Winces as a thousand Fushigi Yuugi fans are about to throw tomatoes at her*_** '''' ~_O''''' **_*clears throat_** In my 4th chapter I mentioned that Subaru has pink hair. I know in the series she contains white hair. I just watched another tape today. **_*Summoning Seiryu is the best!*_** Well I got this from an art book, so Im leaving it that way! So there! *gets tomatoes thrown at her*

Weird and might I say ugly person from audience: JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!

Neo: Oh yes...lets get it on *wipes tomato juice off her face*

* * *

Author's Note: Well now that we leave off with a "OH MY GOD WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN???" cliff hanger. We now flip over to the Byakko Seven who take the floor for this chapter. Yes I know I'm mean. :)

Author's Note 2: I am not going to take a single thing from the OAVs for the fact that I haven't seen them, most people have not seen them, it makes it ten times easier on me!   


Fushigi Yuugi: Internal Conflict

When you turn the page..the adventure begins....

Chapter 6: Arrow in the Tiger's Heart

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA!! Do it again!! Do it again!!" Toroki exclaimed as he couldn't help, but laugh at Karasuki trying to balance a plate on a chop stick. He's getting better! He now only broke four out of five!

"Shut up! I know I can do this!" Karasuki silenced as he took another plate.

"Haven't you attempted enough already??? THOSE ARE MY PLATES!" Subaru shouted.

"Ahhh let the boy mess with them..after all. IT IS funny to see him fail!" Tokaki laughed.

"You are no help Tokaki!" Karasuki snorted as he crossed his arms. Suzuno only laughed. It was so funny! She was glad to be back with the Byakko Seven again. They were all at Subaru and Tokaki's home, save in Sairo. It was dinner time and they were eating up a storm! Subaru helped with the cooking in the kitchen and it was the first time Suzuno met their adopted daughter, Xia Fang. She was a beautiful purple haired girl that had a very kind personality. When her father died, Tokaki and Subaru were kind enough to take her in. Both of them made a wonderful couple. She was so glad that they were together. Suzuno looked up at Tatara which was also having a good time. She put her delicate hand softly onto his. He turned to her and smiled.

"Are you enjoying yourself Suzuno?" Tatara asked. Suzuno blushed at him as she looked down. Suzuno always blushed when Tatara gave her that smile. It was a fact that, she loved him very much and it was wonderful to be with him again. He always had a very distinct face that she could distinguish from the rest. His soft eyes always melted her into his arms. His long and gorgeous brown hair that flowed over his face gave him an outstanding radiance of beauty. He was just as lovely as the rose he could produce from the seeds of his necklace. Suzuno nodded and smiled at him. Tatara smiled back at her as if to say, "Thank you Byakko...for bringing the one I love back to me."

"CRASH!!"

"AHHHH NUTS!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! STOP!! YOU ARE KILLING ME!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"WOULD YOU QUIT BREAKING MY PLATES!"

"OW! THAT HURTS!" 

"YOU DESERVED IT!" 

"DID NOT!" 

"DID TOO! 

Suzuno turned to what was going on. She started to laugh herself silly. When she saw Subaru smack Karasuki over the head with a broom. Poor Karasuki! He had to feel Subaru's wrath! How amusing!!!!! Soon they got the whole group rolling on the floor laughing. It seemed like a good night for them. After all, they were safe in the home of Tokaki and Subaru. Sairo was far from harms way since they were in the desert. 

"Ow...meany!" Karasuki said putting on a whimpering act. 

"Hmph! That will teach you to break my plates! Now help me clean up this mess you made!" Subaru ordered. 

"Yes ma'am...." Karasuki groaned as he started to pick up the pieces from the floor. 

"Heheheheh!! I don't know what is funnier!! You balancing a plate...or Subaru hitting you with the broom!!" Toroki snickered as he pushed back his dark blue hair. 

"CAN I HIT HIM?? PLEASE???" Karasuki pleaded in anger. 

"Karasuki! Don't let your anger get the best of you!" Tokaki smirked as he came into the room. 

"Easy for you to say..." Karasuki whispered to himself as he took off the soft white wrap around his shoulder. He then started to put the pieces in it so he wouldn't cut himself when he took them outside. 

"Toroki..go to sleep!" Tokaki ordered as he turned to him. 

"Awww!!! Come on!! Its too early! Besides..who died and made you leader???" Toroki groaned. 

"If you want...I can show you how I killed the leader..." Tokaki grinned in a sly manner. Toroki's eyes were about to bug out. He knew that messing with Tokaki could mean serious trouble. Tokaki was a lot faster than him and most of the warriors. He gulped and waved good bye to him. 

"Uhhh....I think I'll go hit the sack!" he said as he ran off. Tokaki only laughed as he sat down and rested. 

"Its good to see them all again....isn't it Tokaki?" Subaru said as she sat down next to him. Tokaki put an arm around Subaru with pride. 

"Damn I forgot how sexy you were my dear...Never again will I forget," he said to her with a grin as he kissed her on the cheek. Subaru tried to ignore that comment, yet she couldn't help, but smile. 

"I can't believe everyone is alive...including Suzuno and Tatara..." Subaru whispered as she rested her head against him. Subaru and Tokaki were really close. They were the only remaining warriors that were left after Suzuno went back to her world. Tatara was kept alive with Subaru's magic so he could protect the Shinzaho of Byakko. Which was a chinese style mirror that hid in the center of a rose. The rose grew from a seed that he kept like an earring on his right ear. Though Tatara was still young looking on the outside, his body was extremely frail on the inside. His flesh never aged because of the time magic. Yet the internal part of him continued to progress and grow older. Poor Tatara died in the end, trying to protect Miaka and the rest. He killed Miboshi by using his magic to control plants. Yet he never fully succeeded and Miboshi ended up possessing Chiriko, one of the Suzaku Seven. Which ended up killing himself to save everyone from Miboshi's powers. 

Karasuki watched Tokaki and Subaru while he picked the pieces of shattered plate off the floor. It was the first he had been silent all night. It seemed the Byakko seven were once again reunited! What bliss it was to be able to see all of the proud warriors together again! Karasuki certainly missed Suzuno and Amefuri. In fact, he missed them all! Including that idiot Toroki! He only smiled at his friends when he finally finished picking up all of the pieces. He tied his wrap up and carried the shards to a secluded place where he dug a hole and dumped them there. No use in letting the pieces hang around to cut some one, correct? After Karasuki was done, he went back inside and walked up to Subaru. 

"I finished," he announced to her. His tender blue eyes waited for her appreciation of his finished duty. 

"Hmm? Oh Karasuki, thank you," she said happily to him. He smiled at her and started to walk away. 

"Good night!" he told them as he went to go to sleep. 

"Good night!" Tokaki and Subaru said together. They were all alone now in the dining area. Subaru got up first and looked down to the question on Tokaki's curious face. 

"Im going to check up on Suzuno and Tatara," Subaru explained. Its as if she knew what he was asking. 

"More like spying I bet!" Tokaki smirked. 

"Augh! How could you think of something so awful?" Subaru said in an insulted manner. 

"Well I'm not the one who put them together for the night!" Tokaki shot back with ease. 

"THERE WERE NO MORE ROOMS! FOR GOODNESS SAKES!" Subaru argued. 

"Oh well then...thats too bad," he said turning away. He tried not to show how close he was to laughing. He loved to provoke her at times, yet he always knew that she loved him. 

"Hmph..." she said as she started to walk away towards the door. She peeked in the doorway to see what they were doing in the room. She knew she could trust them, yet she was always careful about things like these! Subaru saw that nothing was happening, a sigh cleared the tense air that hovered around her. Tatara was sleeping on the floor with a pillow and a couple bed sheets. Suzuno was sleeping on the main bed with the thicker bed sheet covering her. She smiled and closed the door quietly. After that, Subaru took the liberty to finally going to bed herself.   


It was early morning when Toroki woke up first. The sun was slowly rising to take its position in the colorfully painted sky. The young blue haired warrior looked outside his window to view the streaks of orange that blended in with the richly glowing purple and red that dominated the heavens above. He sighed happily at the pink clouds that hovered around the fiery sphere that shined upon the earth with it's radiant light. Toroki walked out of the room full of sleeping warriors to sit outside and take a whiff of the fresh morning air. 

"Ahhhh...it's so pleasant in the morning," he said calmly. The world was serene! It was so wonderful outside! Watching the morning dew drip to freshen the soil....hearing the sound of birds chirping sweetly...getting interrupted by Karasuki's loud mouth! AUGH! 

"AHHHHH WHERE IS MY SPEAR??? WHERE DID IT GO??? I LOST MY SPEAR!!" the voice boomed inside. Toroki grunted in annoyment. He got up from his sitting position and went inside with his right eye twitching towards the obnoxious voice. 

"WHAT IS THE PROBLEM!!!!!!?????" Toroki roared as he fixed himself on Karasuki's whining. Karasuki looked quickly towards him and sat down in a chair quietly. 

"Oh boy...here we go again.." Amefuri said as he took a seat far away from Toroki and Karasuki. Heh...don't mess with Toroki's peaceful mornings! He'll bite your head off! 

"Does your mouth ever lose over silence??" Toroki yelled. 

"Say wha???" Karasuki asked in confusion. 

"He means..do you ever stay quiet..." Kokie said as he sat on the bed in a meditating position. 

"All this yelling woke me up," Amefuri complained. 

"What is all the screaming about??" Tokaki said coming in. He leaned in the doorway entrance and seemed to have an annoyed expression that ran across his face. 

"Karasuki was screaming for his spear..I swear I'm going to break it if he doesn't quiet down!" Toroki explained in anger. He was now leaning against the wall with his arms folded. His head was down and his eyes were shut. The calm expression on his face gave him the feeling of confidence. Yet it gave Karasuki a feeling of dread. 

"Is this it?" Amefuri asked as he found a large wooden staff with a very sharp and pointed stone edge. It had a red string that dangled down with gold beads and white and blue feathers. 

"You found it!!!" Karasuki said as he grabbed it from Amefuri and hugged it. 

"Don't get too intimate with it.." Tokaki smirked. Karasuki stuck his tongue out at him. Just then, they heard a yawn coming from one of the rooms. Suzuno had seem to walk out with sleepy eyes. 

"Good morning everyone!" she said sweetly. 

"Good morning Lady Suzuno," they all said back. 

"I hope big mouth didn't wake you up," Toroki said glaring at him. 

"Actually he didn't," Suzuno said smiling at Karasuki. Karasuki gave a sweat drop in embarrassment. 

"Well we are leaving for Hokkan today Lady Suzuno! So wake up Tatara and we will leave straight after breakfast," Tokaki instructed. Suzuno nodded. 

"Right," she replied as she walked into her room to wake up Tatara. 

"Toroki...go get some horses and supplies for us! Take Amefuri with you!" Tokaki commanded. The two nodded and left after they got dressed with some money. 

"Kokie...Karasuki, go see if Subaru needs help in the kitchen," Tokaki ordered. Karasuki nodded and left. Kokie got up from his position and walked out of the room as well. Tokaki was quite proud of himself, it seemed everyone listened to him. Which was kind of an unusual feat. Tokaki decided to go and check up on Suzuno and Tatara. He opened the door just when both of them walked out. Tatara was in his regular clothing and Suzuno looked acceptionally well in her bluish school uniform. They both sat down in the main dining hall. Tokaki sat across from them. 

"Toroki and Amefuri are out getting our supplies now so we won't waste time, Lady Suzuno. I also assigned Kokie and Karasuki to the kitchen so we can get breakfast ready faster," Tokaki explained to Suzuno. Suzuno was about to nod when they heard a crash from the kitchen. 

"NOT ANOTHER PLATE!" a woman's voice screamed. 

"Oy....Karasuki..." a young man's voice groaned. 

"I SWEAR IT WAS AN ACCIDENT THIS TIME!" called a boyish voice. 

"GET AWAY FROM HERE RIGHT NOW!" shouted the woman again. Tokaki, Suzuno, and Tatara watched as Karasuki went to the table and sat down next to Tokaki. He seemed upset and he rested his head quietly on it. Suzuno patted Karasuki's head lovingly. 

"Its ok Karasuki! I know it wasn't your fault," Suzuno whispered with a smile. Karasuki looked up at her with a bit of hope. 

"You think so?" he asked. 

Suzuno nodded and smiled at him. Karasuki smiled back with comfort. Tokaki was snickering. Tatara looked over at Tokaki with a small smile himself. They knew that Karasuki was the youngest of the group. He was only seventeen years of age and was a great fighter in the art of the chinese spear. He had a head of beautiful, gleaming white hair that was as fresh as snow. His eyes were of a shallow water blue, like the calling of the ocean. He wore a blue sash across his forehead to compliment his eye colors and a white wrap that went across his body. He usually used the wrap to cover his upper half in strong desert storms. On his neck he had a necklace of wolf teeth which he hunted on the outer skirts of Hokkan. This was when he was younger though. His forearms bared the fur of strong bucks that he shot down with an arrow on a quick strike. He usually wore a black top with red chinese symbols dyed into it and blue and yellow shorts that hung down to his knees. It was usually pretty hot in the capital of Sairo where he moved to later on in his teens. So he was always in comfortable wear. Even if he really can't accessorize color that well! 

Although Karasuki got kicked out of the kitchen, it was nice for him to be at the table. At least that is what Suzuno thought. She treated him like a little brother no matter he was older than her. Karasuki acted like a little kid and he unfortunately was always the first one that the Byakko Seven would send into danger. For the fact that his outrageous lucky strikes always made him successful. He was the only person of the Byakko Seven that never had a strand of bad luck. They called him the immortal because, he never seemed to have been able to die! He always survived close encounters and that was his specialty in many situations. Its just getting him to do these dangerous tasks was the problem they faced continually. 

"I bet the Seriyuu are already on the move!" Karasuki said with enthusiasm. 

"I wouldn't doubt it....that Nakago can be a real turn off," Tokaki snorted. 

"Why is he like that Tokaki?" Karasuki asked. 

"He's always been like that. This is nothing new. He's a real piss head ya know that?" Tokaki groaned. Suzuno laughed a little. 

"Ahhh you think I'm funny do you?" Tokaki said with a slight grin as he got close to Suzuno's face. Suzuno nodded with a smile. 

"Good. I'm always glad to hear you laugh Suzuno," Tokaki said sweetly. This made her smile softly at him. It was a calm moment where Suzuno set her eyes on Tokaki, thinking how nice he was since the last time. Tatara put an arm around her and She smiled back at him. It was quiet in the dining room till they heard an abrupt scream. It was a scream of terror. All of them jumped up from the table at once. Tokaki especially with fright in his eyes. 

"XIA FANG!!!!" he yelled as he speeded towards the kitchen. He saw no one in there, he quickly looked towards the door as he watched Kokie and Subaru running outside. Tokaki followed them with incredible speed. He bolted out the door and teleported by Subaru's side. 

"WHAT HAPPENED???" Tokaki demanded with a scared face. 

"I DON'T KNOW!! I just sent her out to get some apples!" Subaru said with tears in her eyes. She was so afraid for Xia Fang!! How can anyone hurt some one as beautiful as her? Why did this happen??? WHY HER OF ALL PEOPLE??? They all ran to where they heard the scream, but when they got there, they were shocked to see a horrible fate. Subaru broke down and fell to the ground in anguish. Kokie just shook his head in shame, he had a sad and cold expression on his face. Kokie tried to comfort Subaru by putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"XIA FANG!!! WHY???" Subaru cried as tears flowed out of her eyes. Her hands drop to support the weight in front of her weakening body. She began to weep terribly for her deceased daughter. Subaru's eyes hurt so badly as if needles were piercing her iris. It was as painful as seeing her adopted daughter dead in front of her. A barrel of apples were laying on the ground as if she abruptly dropped them in a scare. 

"What happened??" Suzuno asked in a rush to catch her breath. She soon found out as she accidentally turned towards the dead woman on the floor. The young chalk brown haired girl gasped at it. Tatara pulled her away from the broken image of Xia Fang and comforted her. Suzuno began to cry as well. Tokaki stared straight at Xia Fang, her body was so limp, cold, lifeless. 

"WHO COULD BE SO CRUEL TO DO SUCH A THING????" Tokaki roared. His anger started to rise quickly as he clenched his fists so tight you would figure they would start to bleed. Kokie gulped and backed away a little from Tokaki's increasing aura. 

"WHO???" He demanded as he turned to everyone. Karasuki just stared at him in fright. He didn't know what to say and he hoped that Tokaki wouldn't just blame this on anyone. They all remained silent when they heard a half eatened apple drop on the ground near the group. A rustle was made in the trees, possibly to attract attention. Tokaki snapped his head towards the sound up above. He couldn't see the image too well because, it was dark in the forest. The only thing he could see was a guy with ever green hair give a shiny grin towards the Byakko five. From there, something struck Tokaki about the man in the trees. Something that frightened and yet angered him at the same time. It filled Tokaki with a powerful rage that he was about to unleash towards their adversary. Karasuki quickly backed away behind Tatara for safety measures. As Tokaki set his sights on the image above, it then disappeared as if it was smoke. Tokaki couldn't believe that his enemy would just leave him. He couldn't believe that he just evaded battle. The stormy eyed warrior looked down at Xia Fang and touched her precious face in agony. 

"Xia Fang.....please forgive me," Tokaki said softly as he got up. They all looked at him with a bit of fear that jumped in their throats. 

"What do we do now Tokaki?" Karasuki asked. 

"We go and find Tamahome of the Suzaku Seven..." Tokaki said with fire in his eyes. 


	7. Undeclared War

Chapter 8: Undeclared War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi....If I did...I certainly wouldn't be sitting here writing goofy fanfics to amuse myself and my friends....**

Author's Note: Leaving Sairo, we now shoot over to see how the Suzaku Seven are holding up since they are waiting for Hotohori to return. Though now a new enemy lurks in the darkness! :O Who could it be?? Its some one you would never expect! Well...maybe you would... 

Ugly person rises up from the audience again: NEO JUST SHUT UP! *throws a can at her* 

**Neo**: *gets hit* OW! I can't take this anymore! Im a writer! Not a Bulls eye! 

Man in Black Suit comes up and gives her a case with something green in it. Neo's eyes bug out. 

**Neo**: On second thought...a couple more chapters wouldn't hurt! ^_^'''' 

Author's Notes 2: If you have any questions about my story that I am able to answer please by all means contact me at ladymercury@hotmail.com ! The only things I wont answer is personal info, leads on where the story is going, what in the world Fushigi Yuugi is, and complaints. I will answer to constructive critizem though! Also...SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!   


Fushigi Yuugi: Internal Conflict

When you turn the page..the adventure begins.... 

  


Chapter 7: Undeclared War 

"I'll meet up with you later, keep traveling to Hokkan so you won't waste time," Tokaki said as he started to move away from the group with his coal black horse. 

"Dear...Please don't do what I think you are going to do," Subaru pleaded as she watched him trot off a little with his horse. 

"You don't need to worry about me. Besides, Karasuki is coming with me," Tokaki reassured her. Like as if that would make the situation, "better." 

"What?? I am?" Karasuki asked in surprised. 

"Yes you are..." Tokaki said as he gave him a glare. To state he had no choice to this. Karasuki nodded slowly. 

"Oh yeah! That's right! I am!" he laughed nervously as he put his right hand behind his head. From there Tokaki turned his steed around and took off down the rocks towards the southern plains. Karasuki followed him quickly so he wouldn't lose him. 

"See ya Subaru!" Karasuki waved as he rode off. 

"Oh no...I have a bad feeling that he thinks this is Tamahome's fault. I hope he isn't planning to hurt him," Subaru said to herself, as she tried to deny the thought that Tamahome might of killed Xia Fang. She watched them ride off as a worried expression slid across her face.   


In the forests of the flaming phoenix, there stood the figures of Chichiri, Tasuki, and Miaka. Tasuki leaned against a large tree as Chichiri began to explain to Miaka about all the questions that are running through her head. Miaka stands there and waits for all the explanations that Chichiri could dish out. Chichiri could tell she was upset really badly. Her expression was the expression of hurt, confusion, worry, and anger. Miaka stood there looking up at Chichiri for his explanation. 

"I remember you telling me that they sound a bit different. What did you mean by that Chichiri? You wanted to talk to me! Talk to me now! What is going on????" Miaka said all in one breath. She breathed a little heavily for a second after that to catch her breath. 

"Calm down Miaka!" Chichiri said as he waved his hands for her to sit down. Miaka, Tasuki and Chichiri all sat down in the grass. 

"I think we better tell her what is going on. Maybe you should start from the beginning Chichiri," Tasuki instructed. Chichiri nodded and agreed. 

"It all started after you went back to your world Miaka. We thought we would never see you again because, you weren't allowed to come back to our world, ya know," Chichri stated," Well after the war, all the forces were killed off by Nakago's rage and they died from the heavy assault Nakago threw on them. So after he was defeated by you guys, a new ruler that believed in freedom and goodness took over. Now a peaceful ruler is leading Kutou's empire," Chichiri said as he gave a sigh. 

"Well about two years later, word got around that a piece of the land broke off in Hokkan. Other strange occurrences like the smashing of the Genbu shrine and the fall of the mountain where the shinzaho was located also came around in rumors," Chichiri explained, "It was only Tasuki and I taking care of Boushin for Hotohori when this occurred." 

"Explain to me about Boushin...who exactly is he?" Miaka asked. 

"He's Hotohori's son of course and the next ruler of Konan. It is a shame that Hotohori died before he could see his son born," Tasuki sighed. 

"Well any way, we didn't know what to do with these strange occurrences so we tried to ignore them, ya know. Then one day we heard a ghost emperor was wandering the streets in search of the palace. It sort of creeped us out, ya know!" Chichiri said. 

"I'll take over," Tasuki says as Miaka turned to face him now,"After that we saw Hotohori himself walking around the palace as if he didn't even realize he was alive. We were surprised to see him and he came to us as if nothing had happened. It was creepy because, we could feel him and he could feel us. He could literally touch our skin and we would feel it. He wanted to see Boushin so we took him with us no matter we were both freaked out about it. After he saw Boushin, he had the necklace in his hands and stroked him softly while watching him. It was only a short time after that that the guards busted in and threw him outside, calling him a fake emperor. We tried to protest, but they wouldn't listen to us. They told us that he was scaring the Empress and he was intruding in the palace. So we decided to follow Hotohori until we started running into Tamahome, Chiriko, Nuriko, and Mitsukake." 

"It was a real surprise to see them all alive ya know," Chichiri told her. 

"Then we got word from Suzaku all about this fall of the four empires if we don't do something about it," Tasuki groaned. 

"And then you arrived with Yui," Chichiri followed up. 

"But what does this have to do with Tamahome being different??" Miaka asked. 

"Suzaku explained to us that because, they are reborn in this desperate condition, their personality is slightly altered. They aren't meant to be here, so their original personalities will not return when they rise from death," Tasuki said sadly. Miaka remembered Hotohori being depressed a lot and drinking. She remembered Nuriko being dressed in regular men's clothing instead of cross dressing. She didn't notice too much difference in Chiriko and Mitsukake though. 

"But they remember everything about the war?" Miaka wondered. 

"Yes, they do. Only because, Suzaku put our memories into them, ya know," Chichiri said as he rested his head on the tree he was leaning against. 

"What am I going to do?" Miaka asked as she looked down. 

"I suggest you take this a little easier. Tamahome isn't the same anymore," Tasuki said as he turned away. 

"But why??? Why does it have to be this way?" Miaka cried. 

"No one wants it this way Miaka. Though I bet he still loves you," Chichiri said trying to cheer her up. Miaka turned away from Tasuki and Chichiri. They both frowned and watched her. Miaka sat quietly for a minute to think about this. 

"Tamahome is no longer the same caring and loving person I once knew. He really isn't even here. He is like a ghost that is walking around till he accomplishes this task. The only people left are still Tasuki and Chichiri. It's like Im trapped in an illusional world where everyone is only an image of their formal self. And there is nothing I can do to change this," Miaka thought as she stared at the ground. Chichiri crawled up to her slowly and put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Miaka are you o--*POW!*" Chichiri said before Miaka threw a back fist right to his face. Miaka turned around to see it was only Chichiri and then became embarrassed. Tasuki stared at her with a scared face and a sweat drop. 

"Oh sorry! It's a natural reaction..." Miaka said trying to help Chichiri up off the ground. Chichiri rubbed his face now, lucky him he wears a mask! :D! Though it still hurt just as bad with or without it. 

"That's a strong back fist you got there Miaka," Chichiri comments with a groan. Tasuki looked strangely at Miaka and tried not to laugh. 

"To answer your question, I'm fine Chichiri, you don't need to worry about me," Miaka said standing up with a fake smile. Chichiri and Tasuki got up, yet with a bit of worry about how Miaka is feeling. Tasuki was about to say some words of comfort when they heard a loud explosion. It was the sound of thunder fuming in the sky, the world started to become dark, and the wind howled furiously like a mad wolf. 

"What..what is going on??" Miaka asked looking up as clouds of darkness start to cover the sky. 

"Its a storm..." Chichiri said, yet he was just as confused. 

"NO WAY! A storm couldn't pull up that fast! It was sunny just a minute ago!" Tasuki argued. All of them then heard a scream of pain and a huge light lit up outside of the forest. 

"SOME ONE GOT HIT!" Tasuki yelled as everyone started running out of the forest as fast as they could. They ran outside to view Tokaki attacking Tamahome with swift punches and bone crushing kicks. He seemed furious! Nuriko and Chiriko, in shock, instantly jumped up and attacked Tokaki with all their might. Mitsukake turned his head to view a young warrior that seemed to accompany him. The young and brave ivory haired man ran to assist Tokaki in battle, but Mitsukake intercepted him and soon they were quickly into a fight of their own. Karasuki jumped back as the fierce warrior attacked him with his punches and kicks. The young Byakko Knight blocked with pain that throbbed threw his arms like a hammer slamming down on him. He soon drew up his hand, closing it inward and then thrusted it down, sending a tool of the titans to come down from the heavens. The powerful surge of lightning struck Mitsukake with incredible force. The voltage sent his body into a frenzy of body spasms as he was lifted off the ground for a brief second with shock in his eyes. It then released him and he fell over and tried to gasp for air. Karasuki pulled out his spear and struck him threw the right side of his chest as to not to strike his heart. Chichiri grew angry and quickly attacked Karasuki with his own staff. Karasuki almost jumped in fear as he blocked Chichiri's onslaught and soon they were engaged in another battle of their own. Karasuki and Chichiri were both evenly skilled as they kept blocking and missing each other. Chichiri was so fast that Karasuki had very little time to pull off a lightning attack in the storm and tried to keep everything hand to hand if possible. 

"TAMAHOME!!" Miaka screamed as she ran to try to help him, Tasuki grabbed her arm immediately and pulled her back. 

"DON'T GO NEAR THEM MIAKA!" Tasuki said as he pulled her back. 

"LEKKA SHINEN!" Tasuki yelled as a fiery explosion bursted from his iron fan. Yet this seemed to fail miserably because, before it got to them, the rain made it disenigrate. 

"SHIT!" Tasuki roared as he gripped his fan harder, "With this rain I can't use this at all except as a club." 

Tasuki was eager to battle, yet he saw that it seemed no one was in great danger. It seemed almost as if he wasn't needed and would probably be in the way if he just jumped into some one else's battle. Tasuki groaned in an impatient manner and he watched everyone, trying to see if he can jump in some time. So while he waited, he ran to pull Mitsukake out of the ring of fire and slid him under a tree so that he won't get hurt. 

"Where is all this rain coming from???" Tasuki grumbled. The reddish haired bandit turned around to view something that made his jaw drop. He couldn't believe he was watching Tokaki shove Chiriko into the dirt. He then stomped on his stomach and kicked him. Tasuki's blood boiled furiously as Tokaki then slammed his elbow into Nuriko's face and flipped him over. 

"WHOA..that old guy still has a lot of jolt.." Tasuki said as his face turned to a serious one. Tasuki dashed to Chiriko and Nuriko to help them. They groaned in agony as he dragged them near Mitsukake. It was now only Tamahome vs. Tokaki and Chichiri against some unknown boy with a lot of skill. Tasuki wondered why Tokaki was attacking them, he was there friend before and he helped them during the last time Miaka was here. Why is he attacking them now? Who is that other kid that is fighting Chichiri? And who caused the storm to come up? It seemed it had to be done by magic, no storm would come up in an instant like that. Tasuki watched the battle with Tamahome, he saw that Tamahome seemed slower than usual. He seemed not to be striking him as hard as he knows he could strike. Tasuki put a bit of worry on his face as he frowned at the situation. 

"IS THIS ALL YOU GOT?" Tokaki yelled as he slammed a side kick right into his stomach, he then followed up with a spinning back fist, and then a punch to his face. Tamahome was trying to block and keep from hurting Tokaki. He just couldn't hit him, Tokaki was his master and like a second father to him. He didn't want to kill him, but he was running out of choices in the heat of battle. Tamahome kept blocking to the best of his abilities and only attacked when he got the chance, yet Tokaki was so fast that it was hard to do anything. Soon Tamahome grew tired and kept slipping as he received punches that threw back his head in a snapping motion. He then got slammed with Tokaki's knee right in the stomach, this made Tamahome spit out blood furiously. After he was keeling over, the last of the blows were sent as Tokaki threw a conquering ax kick to the head and Tamahome instantly fell to the ground. Tamahome was on his knees and coughing blood all over the ground. Tokaki kicked him hard in the face as he flew backwards. Miaka screamed for them to stop, yet Tasuki grabbed her to keep her away. 

"STOP IT! LET ME GO!" Miaka demanded in a fit. 

"IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Tasuki revolted. Miaka muttered and yanked her hand away from Tasuki as she stood there and stared at the battle. It seemed that Tamahome was now slammed into a tree, Miaka watched in horror as he slid down slowly, leaving a trail of blood that trickled down on the bark. Tamahome groaned in pain as he tried to open his eyes. 

"Master...why?" he could barely say as his voice could get no louder than a whisper now. Tamahome tried to keep his eyes open as they kept flickering in and out of consciousness. He watched Tokaki get closer and closer to him with a stern face. Tasuki's eyes grew wide as he ran as fast as could,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"   


While the battle was occurring, Hotohori dashes threw the forest as fast as he could with his stallion. The horse snorted loudly as he tries not to tire out on the desperate Emperor. It runs and runs till Hotohori recognizes the stream in the forest. He yanked the reigns to change directions and the horse turned quickly as it bucked wildly towards the right. It sprung into the clearing where the house was. Hotohori then stopped the massive beast to a dead halt. He observed the large grass patch with nothing, but a solemn face. 

"Where is it.....DAMN IT!!!! WHERE IS IT???" He roared. The horse trotted backwards a bit from the yell, he sways his head back and forth in a frightened manner. Hotohori grabbed the reigns tightly, he knew something was wrong now. 

"The house...it was here..I remember the stream, yet the house is now gone. It must of been some illusional trick. That illusionist must of took my only keep sake of Boushin. Shit...this is my fault for thinking so foolish. What am I talking about? This must be a trick! Who knows what kind of dangers Tamahome and the others are in while I am away looking foolishly for a trinket," Hotohori thought as he looked towards the stream. 

"I must return to Miaka and the others as quickly as possible," Hotohori decided as he turned the horse around and rushed out back to the plains.   


As the foot steps moved closer to Tamahome's weakened body, Miaka gave a shriek of terror. Tasuki growled between his teeth as he watched Tokaki carefully. The young white haired Byakko grabbed the green haired warrior by his hair, yanked his head up as he bended over in anger. This is so he could get ruthlessly in his face to show his dominance. 

"YOU DISGUST ME! YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT ME UP.....BUT YOU CERTAINLY CAN BEAT UP WEAK AND INNOCENT YOUNG GIRLS CAN'T YOU? YOU BASTARD!" Tokaki shouted in anger. Tamahome winced at the extreme pain he was feeling at the moment and gave out a short grunt of growing unhappiness. Miaka watched as she started to shake. She couldn't take it anymore! She ran towards the dueling pair immediately! Tasuki took off after her as soon as he noticed her take a step, but she seemed to have gained more speed than he realized. Soon she was too far ahead of him as the red headed bandit watched her grab at Tokaki's arm quickly to prevent him from hurting Tamahome any further. 

"TOKAKI!! Please!! Stop this!! Why are you hurting Tamahome???" Miaka wailed towards him as floods of tears came rushing out of her eyes. Tokaki growled at her and knocked her over with one swift push. 

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS MIAKA! STAY OUT OF IT!" Tokaki roared in a nasty tone. 

"AHHHHHH!!! TOKAKI!! HELP!" Karasuki yelped in fear as he was snatched by Nuriko. The dashing purple haired cross dresser, seemed to recover well enough to get up and help Chichiri win his fight. Nuriko had him shaking in a head lock, while he was down on the ground gasping for air. After a while, he quit struggling Nuriko's tough hold as he realized it was futile to have a slight chance escaping it. Tokaki turned instantly in a quick manner to view Karasuki's current state, only to turn back to receive a fist of iron that swiftly lodged into his face. Tokaki was so caught off guard, he stumbled backwards to catch himself. Tamahome's rage ignited into an explosion of violent energy. It was a miracle he could get up! Tasuki was about to jump in, but stopped immediately, his face almost turning white in shock. 

"What the freaken hell???" Tasuki exclaimed as he froze in his position. 

"GRRrrrrrr...NO ONE.....NO ONE...EVER...PUSHES MIAKA DOWN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Tamahome roared as a slap of energy slammed down near Tokaki's feet. Tokaki regained his balance and wiped the blood that was dripping from his lip. 

"Lucky shot you little shit," Tokaki shouted as he glared at him. Miaka realized now she was in the middle of a war brewing between the master and his disciple. She pushed herself away from the ring of fire in order to stay out of the way. She shouldn't have gotten into it, now something bad will happen for sure! 

"DIE!" Tamahome yelled as he rammed Tokaki with incredible speed. Tokaki tried to move out of the way, but before he knew it a sharp pain was slammed into his stomach by Tamahome's ramming head and was instantly knocked over. Hands flew everywhere as Tokaki was trying to keep Tamahome away from his face with the quick fists he was pulling out. Finally Tamahome grabbed Tokaki in the neck. He starts to choke him ferociously, ready to kill him if necessary. Tokaki tried punching him in the chest as he was becoming faint and weak from losing air. Soon his punches became nothing, but soft taps as he finally gave up and realized he was going to die if he didn't try to get out of the choke hold. Though trying to remove Tamahome's hands were like trying to remove a bear trap. 

"NO! TOKAKI!!" Karasuki yelled as he tried to struggle in Nuriko's arms. 

"LET ME GO!! HE IS GOING TO KILL HIM!! LET ME GO!!" Karasuki yelled. He began to cry for his companion, ready to die to a Suzaku. 

"DARN IT!! IF YOU ARE A VALIANT WARRIOR YOU WOULDN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!! PLEASE LET HIM GO!!" Karasuki begged as he kept on crying, his voice was becoming shaky with the growing fear that Tokaki might die. 

"Grrr...if you really are a man...just kill me darn it," Tokaki said weakily, trying to gasp for air. Tamahome tried to increase the strength of his hold even more. 

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ATTACKED ME FOR! BUT YOU BETTER LEAVE MIAKA OUT OF THIS! HOW DARE YOU STRIKE HER!" Tamahome yelled in his face. 

"I DIDNT STRIKE HER! GET YOUR HEAD ON STRAIGHT! YOUR BLEEDING ALL OVER ME!" Tokaki yelled back. The struggling warrior was trying to push his finger inbetween him and Tamahome's hands. Tamahome sneered at him as blood dripped down his face and forehead, his hair was extremely wet, so was the rest of his body from the rain. 

"TAMAHOME!!! STOP THIS! Please stop this!" Miaka shouted as she looked towards poor Tokaki. He was nearing death rapidly and there was little Miaka could do, but try to talk Tamahome out of it. Though she wasn't sure if he was even listening now....that he is no longer the same Tamahome she once knew. 

"Please....don't kill him..." she whispered softly. 

Tamahome became frustrated as he was starting to have a mixed judgment between killing Tokaki or listening to Miaka. His mind swirled into a whirlpool of doubt and confusion. Who was the real enemy here??? What just happened? Why was he now in this position, ready to kill? Was he a disappointment to everyone? He didn't know what to do, he was so confused and hurt. How could his master hit him the way he did? Why was he attacking him? Such confusion fell into his lap! 

"Don't do it Tamahome!" Nuriko yelled. 

"Tamahome..." Chichiri whispered softly. 

It seemed all hope was lost till the sound of galloping swiftly stormed onto the scene. Everyone turned quickly to the sound of a tired horse coming to an abrupt halt. To their surprise, it was Hotohori! He had returned from his journey! 

"Oh lord..what is going on here?" Hotohori asked softly as he looked at the battle scene that was waged on this peaceful, fertile land. No one answered him, they were too afraid Tamahome would snap and kill Tokaki instantly. 

"What is going on??" Hotohori asked a little louder; his soft, long, and luscious brown hair getting soaked in the rain. Hotohori looked towards Tamahome, bleeding on the ground, soaking wet, dirty. He looked like he went through hell and back. The bold emperor got off of his horse and slowly walked towards Tamahome which still fixed his eyes on Tokaki, not even noticing Hotohori's arrival. 

"NOOOOO!! NOO!! DON'T HURT HIM!! DON'T KILL HIM! PLEASE!!" Karasuki screamed as he tried to get out of Nuriko's hold. Chichiri ran to his assistance to stop him from slamming his elbow in Nuriko's chest. Hotohori frowned at this dark scene, he looked up at the sky as rain kept pouring down. He then stopped at Tamahome's aggressive position. Hotohori put a hand gently on Tamahome's shoulder. The angry warrior almost flinched as he snapped his attention upwards, ready to attack what was bothering him. 

"Whoa..whoa...Tamahome. Its ok, its me! Now listen to me carefully, you can not hurt this man. He is your master, he is like a father to you," Hotohori said in a soft tone. 

"THEN WHY DID HE ATTACK ME?? WHY??" Tamahome demanded, Hotohori backed up a little in a bit of fear. Tamahome seemed really edgy at this point, Hotohori didn't blame him for it though. 

"Maybe he is confused himself. We don't know till you release him. Please, if you won't let him go for yourself, at least let him go for Miaka," Hotohori whispered. Tamahome started to think of Miaka and looked towards the scared teenage girl that was standing before him. He became so embarrassed that he instantly released Tokaki from his grasp.Tokaki coughed and sputtered from the relieve of being able to breathe again. He curled over to his side and got up slowly, putting a hand softly on his dark pink neck. He then got up slowly and looked at Hotohori with a tired look. The Byakko member then leaned over to cough some more. Tamahome turned away from everyone and looked out into the distance. The embarrassed Suzaku looked at his hands and shook his head in shame. What was he thinking? How dare he even think of such a thing as killing his own master? Tokaki gathered himself back up again and stopped coughing. He gave a slight grump and turned away in the opposite direction. Hotohori was relieved, but this wasn't over just yet. 

Karasuki was finally released from Nuriko's tight grasp, now that the world was back in order. The young teen then dashed to his companion to see how he was doing, Tokaki pushed him away. He was sort of angry at himself for losing. Karasuki frowned and looked worried. Tokaki began to walk away from the Suzaku Seven, he had failed at his mission. Karasuki followed him like a lonely puppy, he was worried about Tokaki. He hoped he wasn't beaten that badly. Chichiri, Nuriko, and Tasuki ran to Hotohori and gathered around him. 

"Thank goodness you are back ya know. We don't know why Tokaki was fighting Tamahome, he just came and attacked him without reason, ya know," Chichiri said happily. 

"We were too busy holding down that younger guy to get to Tamahome," Nuriko explained. 

"Wow..I can't believe you got him to stop! I was going to jump in, but I don't think I would of been much use at that point," Tasuki said with a relieved look on his face. The group then looked up as the rain stopped and the clouds cleared to reveal a peaceful sky. The sun shined and started to warm up the warriors that were drenched to the bone in rain. 

"Well what do you know...its sunny again," Nuriko commented as he looked towards Tokaki and Karasuki. 

Miaka got up and ran towards the pair that was walking away from them. She rushed as fast as she could to catch up to the pair. Poor Miaka was soaking wet like everyone else and tried not to slip on the wet grass below her feet as she ran. 

"Wait! Wait! Tokaki!!" Miaka yelled. Tokaki stopped and turned around slowly. 

"What do you want?" Tokaki asked with a sigh. 

"Why did you attack Tamahome?? Why?" Miaka asked him. Tokaki didn't answer, he just looked down, ashamed to look up at her. Miaka went around him and got into his face. 

"Answer me!" Miaka forced firmly. 

"Excuse me..what's your name?" Karasuki asked peacefully as he turned to her. Miaka was started at the young man's sweet tone of voice. 

"Umm.. it's Miaka.." she answered. 

"Are you the Priestess of Suzaku?" Karasuki wondered. Miaka nodded, yet she didn't know who he was. 

"Thought I recognized you. I'm Karasuki of the Byakko Seven," Karasuki introduced as he bowed towards Miaka's. 

"I'm sorry, I have never met you in my life," Miaka said nervously as she watched him bow. He then swiftly took her hand and kissed it softly. As he released her with his token of greetings, he smiled softly at Miaka and then stood straight up. 

"You probably havn't, but Iv always been on the Byakko team," Karasuki explained. Miaka nodded, blushing slightly from the kiss on her hand. She then turned back to Tokaki, which was still ignoring her purposely. 

"Why did you attack Tamahome?" Miaka asked again. 

"Its a long story..." Tokaki groaned. 

"I'm willing to sit and listen to it," Miaka told him as she stood in front with her fists clenched. 

"I'm very sorry for our behavior Priestess, we just had a recent death," Karasuki jumped in. 

"Recent death? Who?" Miaka asked curiously as her mood lighten up. 

"Xia Fang, the adopted daughter of Tokaki and Subaru," Karasuki answered, he flipped his gleaming white hair back and let out a sigh of disappointment. Karasuki picked up his staff and started tying it back across his chest. Miaka let out a gasp at the sudden news of the death of the young purple haired girl she once had to compete with. She remembered when she was staying at their house. Tokaki told Tamahome to stop loving Miaka, for it will be easier when they couldn't be together in the when it was time for Miaka to leave their world. So he offered Xia Fang to him, though Tamahome seemed to try to start over, he couldn't and they were reunited once again later. 

"But Why??..... How??" Miaka asked quickly covering her mouth. 

"There was a guy in the trees this morning, he left when we tried to get a good look at him...Tokaki got a better look at the killer more than we did. He said Tamahome did it," Karasuki explained. 

"Thats...That's impossible! Tamahome was with us the whole time!" Miaka defended. 

"I SAW WHAT I SAW!" Tokaki growled. 

"But he was helping us pack in the morning! He couldn't rush all the way to Sairo and back to us at the same time Xia Fang died," Miaka told him. 

"We really don't know what else to say," Karasuki told her as he watched Miaka put her head down to think. While she was thinking, Hotohori walks cautiously up to the small group. He nods to them and turns his view to Miaka. Chichiri was close behind him and stared angrily towards Karasuki, which in return, the young warrior gave a nervous expression towards his enemy. Karasuki backed away behind Tokaki for save keeping. 

"Miaka," Hotohori said softly as he touched her shoulder with the warmest of touches," Not to disturb your conversation, but I must inform you that I found out the house that we slept in yesterday is no longer there." 

The sound from his lips made Miaka shake as if she had something in her hands, it would surely drop and shatter. Miaka stared at Hotohori for a short while till she got the courage to speak up and ask him about it. 

"What do you mean?" Miaka asked, she almost felt stupid for demanding a repeat. Yet the auburn haired girl was in so much shock, that she couldn't help asking for a better explanation to clear some air. 

"The house that we slept in the other night, its gone. It no longer exists is what Im trying to say. Maybe it never did exist period," Hotohori suggested as he gave a long sigh and looked towards Chichiri for comfort. No comfort was offered from the light blue haired man that stood before him. Chichiri then heard the stomping of foot steps and groans that seem to belong to an aching creature. He turned around to view Tamahome swiftly, yet not rushing over, to talk to the rest. He must of over heard what they were saying and had something important to add. 

"You said you never found the house?" Tamahome asked silently. 

"Yes that is what I mentioned," Hotohori confirmed as he turned to him in a peculiar manner. 

"There is only one guy who can do such an atrocity," Tamahome suggested. Now all of them, including the stubborn master Tokaki, were listening to Tamahome speak. 

"Who would that be?" Karasuki asked kindly. 

"Tomo from the Seiryuu Seven. Think about it....he's the only one with illusion magic," Tamahome revealed, Everyone swayed opinions to this theory that was laid out in plain english. After everything was cleared, everyone then shook their heads in solemn agreement to the proposed thought. 

"That sounds about right ya know," Chichiri said, understanding Tamahome in this instance. 

"But there is one person on the Genbu group that can do illusion magic as well," Tokaki added. 

"But all of the Genbu are not here in this realm," Karasuki mentioned softly. Tokaki sighed and decided to agree with the theory along with the others. 

"He's the only one with that capability..yes I remember," Miaka said as she remembered the shadow of Tomo messing with her friends in the desert, as well as making Soi look like her in front of Tamahome so he can cheat on Miaka. 

"But if he was at the house tricking you guys...how could he be with us as well?" Karasuki asked in a confused manner. 

"Wait..I remember that he made Soi appear as Miaka the last time she was over here," Tamahome continued. 

"So he must of made one of the warriors look like Tamahome," Miaka cheered in. She was so relieved that the explanation was very much correct and made total sense. 

"So it was one of the Seiryuu warriors who killed Xia Fang," Tokaki grumbled. His spiking white hair was not drying out from the constant rain that was going on during the fight. His black and red outfit was also drying nicely in the sun. 

"That must be it then," Karasuki nodded. 

"But how do we know this is the truth?" Tokaki said, going back into the subject. Karasuki groaned, he didn't want to talk about this anymore. He closed his eyes for a second when he heard the sounds of rough beatings upon the soil. Karasuki looked around Tokaki to see a good size group of horses come towards their way. He tried to squint as he noticed something familiar about the lead. It was a beautiful women with pink hair. It must be Subaru!! Karasuki rejoiced that they had followed them here. Yet they stopped a little back before they spotted Tokaki and Karasuki standing around. They saw half the meadow was gone in a flame and turned into dust as well as blood splattered all over the trees and grasses in a wild painted manner. Subaru unmounted her horse and ran to join the small gathering. She quickly hugged Tokaki, thanking Byakko he was all right. She noticed he took a good beating too and smiled at him happily that he was still at least walking. The rest went to gather around Tokaki and Karasuki asking what happened all at once. This split Karasuki's mind into random confusion. 

"Im so glad both of you are all right," Subaru mentions as she looked at Tokaki and then smiled towards Tamahome. Tamahome nodded towards her and then looked down with a soft smile. It was nice to see Subaru again. Miaka looked around, she wondered how long its been since they left, she looked indirectly where the position of the sun was and her watch that she still had on. The time was between late afternoon in transition with early evening. Miaka frowned at the thought of them wasting so much time in a futile argument. 

"We wasted a lot of time fighting," Miaka whispered. Hotohori turned to her and nodded with the same sentiments. 

"We did waste a lot of time, doing unnecessary things. I propose we forgive and forget, then travel to Hokkan together," Hotohori told them. The Byakko seven greatly agreed and appreciated the extra company and protection on their journey to Hokkan. They all nodded and smiled towards Hotohori and the rest. They then agreed on a truce and helped the Suzaku seven recover the rest of their group that was currently unconscious. After treating them, they then helped them on their horses and everyone took off together for Hokkan's borders. With new hope in hand, they were praying to make good time since they lost so much already.   


As the sun tired behind the blackened mountains, Nakago stares softly out his window in the carriage. He was riding with Lady Yui inside to protect her. The iron armored fighter heard on and on the clip clopping of the horses that were moving along with the rustling sound of the carriage wheels turning moderately. He turned to Yui which was viewing outside the opposite window, her chin rested softly on the face of her palm. She looked so elegant and alluring to him in that pose. Yet he decided not to make a move. Any suggestion of temptation might scare her into not trusting him now. As he viewed Lady Yui's presence, he heard the quick and steady beat of a fast horse storming across the dusty pathway. He viewed outside his window to see a young painted faced man with a gold crown and soft long clothing, slowing down to a trot beside the lower edge of the right side of the carriage. Nakago smirked and stuck his head out just slightly to exchange expressions with Tomo. Tomo nodded and smirked back at him. The long blond haired seishi nodded and then put his head back in. Lady Yui now became suspicious and stared at him in a nervous way. He smiled softly at her to reassure he was up to nothing. 

"Why did you stick your head out? What was that noise I heard a minute ago?" Yui asked him swiftly before he could talk smoothly to her. She tried to demand it right on the spot, yet the crafty Nakago was even quicker. 

"It was nothing much Lady Yui, I stuck my head out to find out what the sound was about and I saw one of our men coming across to us," He repeated honestly. Lady Yui shifted towards the right window and stuck her head out to view Tomo on the right end of the carriage. She then turned back to Nakago suspiciously again. Before Yui could ask anymore Nakago jumped up in enthusiasm at when he saw snow on the ground. His grin only gotten wider into an impish smile with a pint of mischief in it. 

"We are here...finally at the Borders of Hokkan," Nakago said snakishly. 


End file.
